Moonlight Fire
by yellowmile
Summary: "I had to have her. To taste her. To devour her. I will have her." Elijah Goldsworthy always caught his prey.The beautiful Clare Edwards was next.Though during his quest,something big happens to both of them,that changes both of their worlds forever.
1. Burning

**A/N:Hello, well I've decided to do a vampire fic. Yep that's right.:) This story is going to be very DARK. Its not like Twilight(Even though I love it). Eli is OOC in this story. His intentions with Clare are not very sweet in innocent at first either. I'm making him like a normal vampire. So please give it a chance. I just want to take my writing to a darker turn. So enjoy my lovely readers.;)**

**

* * *

Moonlight Fire**

**Prologue**

The pain was too much to handle. No. It wasn't pain. It was agony. The scorching going through my system. I wanted to die. I don't want to go through this anymore. Fire was streaming through me, making my insides explode. Oxygen was being cut off . My vision was turning gray and blurry. I reached my hands out, desperately trying to grab on to something to lever the flaying inside my body. Though I couldn't find anything. Everything was out of reach. I looked up; slightly through my blurry vision, I saw a dark figure stood before me, looking down on me. I tried to my make out what it was, but before I could strain my eyes any further, I tuned out. Everything went black.

* * *

I blinked repeatedly. Trying to take in my surroundings. I look around to see I'm in a middle of a field, the moon shining through the blackness called night. It was empty in the field. I could feel a certain wind in the air, though not as cold as I thought. I look at my hands. They are the colour of white; as the moon. They shined in the darkness. They look cold, though feel warm. I pushed myself up and was surprised I didn't stumble. I stretched, but didn't feel stiff. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened.

I remember burning. The excruciating burning sensation that went through my body. I remember the figure standing before me before I lost consciousness. Before I could comprehend it further, I heard a noise. A soft thud on the ground. I jerked my head around to see what it was. There was nothing, just the darkness and green grass. I turned around and shook my head. I started walking carefully. I heard the soft thud coming from behind me but I ignored it. The soft thuds turned into soft footsteps; padding their way toward me. I stuck my hands in my pockets and tried to seem casual, then something heavy crashed towards me, I fell to the ground on my stomach. I wasn't hurt or feeling any pain. _What's happening to me?_ I turned over on my back and looked up to see a tall, strong built man that was standing in front of me. His dark coat covered his feet. I looked up and saw, his skin was as pale and white as my hands. His dark brown hair was short and spiky on the top. He had a menacing smile on his face. I looked in to his eyes and gasped. They were black. They looked like two black holes that never ended. There was no sclera or iris. Each eye was covered in black. I backed up a little, pushing my hands through the grass as I slowly edged backwards. The mysterious man laughed. A dainty laugh that fell loosely from his lips. His noise disrupted the eerily quiet and calmness of the field. I tried to find my voice and when I did I said,

"Who are you?" My eyes widened at the softness from my voice; expecting to hear fear and roughness instead.

He walked over to me until he was two feet away from me. The sound of his foot steps merely a whisper in the night; though his stance looked hard. Rough. Loud.

"You really need to work on people coming up behind you", he said in an equally soft voice.

I shook my head and put on a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You knew I was coming behind you. Why didn't you do anything?". He stared at me with a knowing expression.

"I…uhh…thought you would leave me alone if I looked casual." I tried to justify. He pulled up an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded more firm this time. He started to circle around me, hands in his coat pockets.

"Oh Elijah, you have no idea do you?" He had a laughing edge to his voice.

I looked at him alarmed. "How did you know my name?"

He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "Because, I've been watching you for awhile now….waiting for the perfect time." He pulled out his hands to enunciate the sentence.

I stood up and looked straight at him, looking dumbfounded.

"The perfect time for what?" Realization dawned on me. Him. He was the guy that was watching me burn. He did this to me. I suddenly felt rage envelope me from the inside, working its way up.

"You." I paused. "Did this to me." My voice was dripping with venom.

The stranger smiled darkly, showing white glistening teeth and…fangs?

"I was wondering when you'd catch on", He walked a few strides toward me, making me instantly taking a few steps back.

"How come I'm not dead?" I asked more myself, then him. "I remember….burning". I closed my eyes.

"Yeah….that part isn't pretty", he shook his head as if he had gone through the same thing I had.

"I still don't understand what you did exactly and why?" I tried to put two and two together, but nothing was adding up.

"Don't you know what you're capable of?" He sounded irritated. I didn't answer, so he continued.

"Okay, well listen to this. You don't feel sore at all from what happened, you heard me walking from miles away, you're body is pale, your throat is burn-"

"My throat is not burning".

He chuckled. "Oh but it will soon." He tilted his head. "But don't worry, we'll find someone that will help that."

I shook my head, all this is sounding so familiar. I remember father telling me myths when I was a child about the dark creatures that came into the night. They had pale skin, can move as fast as lightning, amazing strength, razor-sharp fangs….

Vampire.

My brain couldn't process that single word that was swarming through my mind; erasing everything else I've ever thought of. _It can't be? Could it?_ I'm not a…I can't even say it.

"No." I shook my head. "I can't be a…."

"Vampire." He finished for me.

"Why would you do this to me?" My voice was quiet.

"Elijah, don't worry this is a good thing, you'll understand more when I teach you." He turned around and started walking away, probably expecting me to follow him.

I didn't know what to do, but didn't want to endure this by myself, so I started after him. I was walking closely behind him when I realized something.

"What's your name?"

He turned around and smiled wide, fangs flashing full on.

"Mark Fitzgerald. But you can call me Fitz."

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? Please let me know. Hate it? Love it? I really want to know what you think. I LOVE your feedback.:)**


	2. Blood Lust

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I have for you another chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I will keep updating. Enjoy.:)**

**

* * *

**

Present Day

The alleyway is dark and silent. Comforting. My feet barely make a sound as I walk through the night. My throat is moistened soft, after my kill. The woman was delicious, breath-taking but…there was still something missing. There is always something missing. Since I first changed. I've been searching for that certain flavour. I will find it. Don't get me wrong, my prey has always been-at the most part-satisfying.

Fitz taught me how to catch my prey at a precise time. It has to be in the mind. Focus. Concentrate. Attack. Kill. Those were his words. I use them every single time. It never disappoints.

* * *

_I strangely felt disoriented following Fitz across the field. He swirled past trees and ended up in a park. The park had swings and slides and monkey bars. Fitz sniffed the air gently and gave a sinister look. He motioned me to the side where bushes were. I quickly obliged. I was about to ask why we were hiding when something awoke my senses. The scent was human. The scent on this person smelt raw, spicy. My throat suddenly scorched and the sudden need to quench this blood lust was eating me alive. I felt myself snarl from the inside and started to make my way toward the scent. _

_Fitz pulled me back and I looked at him curiously. He shook his head and went further into the park. I stayed put and saw a young man, about my age was walking in the middle of the park. When he came closer into view, I saw it was my friend William. Somehow Fitz ended up behind him and I tried to warn William by stepping away from the bushes. When William snapped his head up to my direction, Fitz lunged on him and he fell to the ground. He let out a yelp of surprise. I bolted my way towards them. The scent. The blood. It was William. I looked to Fitz with alarm._

"_What the hell are you doing? Get off of him!" I yelled._

_Fitz was sitting on top of William, while William was on his stomach, coughing from the fall. Fitz started laughing._

"_Elijah, this is your first time, let me show you how it's done," He then jumped off of William and turned him over on his back. William was breathing heavily. His scent was filling my nostrils. My burning in my throat was killing. I suddenly felt my feet pull me to William, I knelt down and inhaled his scent. It drove me crazy. William's eyes were wide with fear and shock._

"_Elijah….I-is that y-you?" His voice was quivering._

_I didn't pay attention, all that was on my mind was his scent. Overpowering me and driving me insane._

"_Nah-ah ah, you have to do it the right way, Elijah." Mocked Fitz._

_I looked at Fitz and growled impatiently at him. He only smirked and looked at William's scared form._

"_Focus. Concentrate. Attack. Kill.," His voice was soft but had a dark meaning._

_I looked down at William and focused on his figure. I imagined his blood going through my veins, his spicy taste fulfilling me. I went toward him gently while on my knees. I knelt down and ignored his squirming. Fitz had his arm in a heavy grip. I bent my head to his neck and took in his scent one more time._

"_Do it now Elijah," exclaimed Fitz._

_I opened my mouth and pierced my fangs in to his flesh. He let out a blood-curdling scream, but that made it more tasteful. His flesh between my teeth helped the smooth liquid go down. The blood pulsed in my throat as it left his body. The taste of it was sweet, juicy; nothing like his scent. I felt the blood fill my stream and travel through my body. My throat felt smooth and slippery. I grabbed a hold of him as I sucked him dry. His heart was slowing and his movements were becoming more tired. Then his body went limp and the hot, sweet blood came up dry as I sucked more. I released him and saw his suddenly white body and empty eyes look straight up in the sky. I stared blankly at him as I realized at what I just done. I looked over at Fitz and saw him smiling in satisfaction._

"_Now how was that? Sweet? Salty?" He asked smugly._

_I ignored his question and got up on my feet. He did the same and started walking. I was confused he just left William there; out in the open._

"_Aren't you going to get rid of him?" I asked._

_Fitz shook his head. "The people clean it up. Give the boy a proper funeral," He said non-chalantly._

_I looked back at William and saw his un-moving body lay in the middle of the park._

_Fitz looked back at me and smiled deviously. "Now that you have had your first kill, its time for you to meet your new world." _

_

* * *

_

That night I was a changed man literally and figuratively. People would say for worse. I beg to differ. I like being this way. Hunting down my helpless prey, being eternally young forever, being a creature of the night. There are many perks. Through the years, women have been attractive to my looks. They can be quite….._pleasurable._ But I never leave them alive.

After Fitz helped me through my changes, I left him. I wanted to be on my own, be free. So I left New Orleans and moved to Toronto. I felt there was more _opportunity _in this city. Fitz was outraged when I decided to leave, but I couldn't stay with him. I haven't talked to him in 30 years. I plan to keep it that way.

Unlike myths, vampires can go in the sunlight…..temporarily. We can stay in the sunlight for a certain amount of time before we slowly burn to ashes. I prefer night though. I feel more invincible that way.

"Alli. That was _torture._" The voice of a young girl complained.

By the sounds of it there is another girl beside her. They were far away, but I could tell there course of direction was heading towards me. I already fulfilled my thirst, so I hid behind a dumpster.

"Oh Clare, stop complaining it wasn't that bad!" exclaimed the high pitched voice from the other girl-I assume is Alli.

"Not that bad! The guy practically asked me to sleep with him." The girl named Clare seemed pissed.

"You need to loosen up. No one is going to want to get with you if you keep being an uptight prude that your being right now." The Alli girl said exasperated.

The other girl made a frustrating noise and mumbled the words, "I'm not _uptight._"

The girls came into view and one of them was dark skinned with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a short blue skirt with a skimpy top and clear high heals, with a black jacket, unzipped. The girl beside her was slightly taller, with light golden-brown curls that were chin-length, creamy white skin and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt that was longer than her friends, her top was purple floral and she was wearing a purple jacket to match the shirts colour pattern. She was wearing black ankle boots.

The taller girl's scent caught my breath. It was vanilla and honey. My mouth suddenly watered. My breathing picked up-even though I didn't really use it-my veins jumped for her blood. Calling it. Her scent was so intoxicating, that I had grip the dumpster for support. I can imagine what her blood must taste like. But I knew I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her at this moment.

"Okay Clare, I promise the next time we go to a party there will be no more pigs." said the dark skinned girl.

The other girl with the delicious scent nodded her head. "Deal."

As soon as they turned the corner and down the block. I loosened my hand on the dumpster and realized I made a huge dent in it. I didn't care. I had to have her. To taste her. To devour her. I will have her.

* * *

As soon as I entered my apartment, I took of my long black coat and took my black boots off. I went to my bedroom and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes were black. There was no white. My fangs were out. My dark hair was messed up. With a blink of my eyes, the iris's turned bright green, my sclera white and the only black in my eyes were my pupils. I clicked my fangs back and my teeth looked perfectly normal. I went back in my bedroom and laid down on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling. That girl will be my next prey. She will be the perfect kill. I smirked._ Clare, you will be mine._

_

* * *

_**A/N:Review?**_  
_


	3. Intrigued Encounter

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Thank you so much for the reviews. Its your reviews that keep me updating. So enjoy.:)**

**Disvlaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

I went back to the alley. Her scent was still there. Lingering invisibly in the sunlight. I inhaled deeply and my insides and senses burned for her blood. I followed her scent. Through the alleyway, past downtown, to a suburb of houses. I walked on the right side, carefully looking towards the left side, to see when the scent stopped. After passing several houses, the scent cut off in front of a three story brick house. The house was filled with her scent. Although two other faint scents were in the house. But from the lack of the other two, I could tell she was home alone. I heard footsteps throughout the house. I heard her soft breathing. I closed my eyes and inhaled for a moment. Once I opened my eyes, I could tell they were black. My fangs were piercing out, from my teeth. I will not have her yet. I will take my time. Take this as a challenge. I heard rushing footsteps come down the stairs then exiting the house. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a green three-quarter length top and black flats. She had a bag over her shoulder. She was locking up her house then turned towards my direction and I turned away and walked forward, away from her. I could sense her eyes on me. Panic and a tinge of fear welled up in her.

I was wearing a long black coat over my black attire. I had my hood over my head to block from the sun, which covered my face. I walked casually with my hands in my pockets, waiting for her to start walking in the other direction. She did. She was walking where I came from. Once she was out of hearing distance and far away, I turned around and bolted in her direction. People in their houses would not be able to place me as a person, because of the pace I was running. Exiting the suburbs, I ended back downtown. I followed her scent until I was in front of _Ryerson _University. I smirked. _Well. Well. Clare. Prepare to meet a new classmate._

_

* * *

_

That night I decided to go to _The Dot._ I usually go there to _pretend _to be a civilized citizen, such as ordering coffee-_disgusting shit_-, having brief conversations with come-and-go customers, or just to pick out my next prey.

I walked in and sat at the counter, ordering my usual: black coffee. I was listening to different conversations between people, when a familiar scent rose through the small café after the sound of the bell rung; announcing someone has entered. I whipped my head to see her, standing there, oblivious to the fact that all the guys heads turned at the appearance of her. The annoyance rolled off of envied girls at how beautiful she was. But she simply took a seat at the counter near me.

"Peter. Have you seen Alli come in yet?" she asked towards the waiter of the place.

He shook his head, "Sorry, Clare haven't seen her tonight."

Clare frowned. Peter gave her a sympathetic smiled before going over to wait another table. Clare slumped back in her seat and put her hands under her face. She sighed in frustration. I stared at her intently. I took in every detail of her appearance. Her curly cinnamon locks dangling loosely, her pale white skin left a ghostly effect, her clear blue eyes filled with anxiousness. Soon she looked in my direction and noticed me staring. I was glad I took a shower earlier, which resulted in to changing my clothes. I knew if she recognized me, she would be scared. I wouldn't want that. Not yet.

Her facial expression turned shy and she cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can…I help you with something?" She whispered shyly.

I shook my head. "What would make you think I want help?"

She dropped her hands on the counter and looked down. "Well…you were…staring at me…and I thought you needed something." She stammered.

"Well I don't… I'm Eli." I introduced.

"Clare." She looked into my eyes and held a certain fascination and weariness to her own.

I noticed, when I trailed down her neck, a silver cross was hung in the middle of her chest. _Christian._ I remember father was _Christian._ Always preached me to believe in god and follow Jesus' ways. I remember not believing a single word of it. Even now being a vampire, I don't have a single thought of _God._ Besides God wouldn't like me anyway. I am after all the _devils soul_. I smirked at the thought.

I looked back at Clares face to notice she was looking down at my hands. The ring on my thumb to be exact. It was silver with a black stone on the middle of it. On the inside of the ring; was inscripted _creature of the night _in Latin.

"It was given to me by my father." That was a lie. Fitz gave it to me a few years after my transformation. It helps me _persuade_ certain people.

"It's beautiful." She studied in amazement.

"You're in to antique objects?" I asked interested.

She flicked her eyes back to mine. They held gleam and joy. "Yes. I've been studying it in class." she responded.

"So you're in high school?" I feigned curiousness.

She suddenly started laughing softly while shaking her head. "Man. Do I really look that young? No, I go to _Ryerson_." She smiled.

"As in the University?"

She nodded.

"Well it looks like you'll be seeing me around more often." She looked at me curiously. "I start there tomorrow." I finished.

Her eyes went warm and gave me a soothing look. "Well it's a very good school. Amazing classes." she said in awe.

"Hmm, well that does sound interesting." I smirked.

She gave me a shy smile. I suddenly smelt the familiar scent of her friend, just a few minutes away from the café. I abruptly got off of the chair and made my way through the door.

"Is something wrong?" She must of noticed the abruptness of my leaving.

I looked back at her. "Nothings wrong. I just have to get going. I'll see you around….Clare." I smirked and vanished out through the door, moments later, Clares friend popped in _The Dot_. I could feel Clares eyes watching my retreating figure. She's intrigued already. I could sense it on her, back when I was talking to her. I smiled darkly. _She has no idea._

_

* * *

_**Review: Ehh whatever. Not the best but...review?:)**_  
_


	4. Painful Memory

**A/N: Hello everyone I here have another chapter for you. Oh and I just wanted to say something to the username ****Nydegrassigirl: I love Angel and now that I think of it Eli watching Clare does remind me of him. Lol. Also thank you to the reviews from everyone. I'm so happy you're liking my story. Well read on my lovely readers.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.  
**

**

* * *

**

I entered the school. Going straight to registration. I smell the different scents of students surrounding me. But the one scent I long for is not here. The woman in the main office looks up at me and smiles. A little too friendly if you ask me, but I simply reassure her, by smiling as well. I step in front of her desk and say,

"Hello, I'm here to register."

"Umm….you can't just register without planning. You need to have information, identification, supplies." She ranted.

I sighed. "I do have supplies but I'm afraid I left my I.D. at home." I stated innocently.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and looked angry. "Well I'm sorry but you're going to _have_ to take this up with administration."

I pierced my eyes through hers. I felt myself compel her soul. My eyes shunning black. She stared blankly at me. Her control slipping away right in front of me. Then her soul was gone. Completely under _my _control.

I felt my eyes return back to green and I leaned off the counter of the desk and smirked. "I'm sorry I don't think you heard me, I'm here to register."

"Yes, I will do that for you. Excuse me." She stared blankly ahead as she typed into her computer, unaware. After she finished typing she asked,

"Are there certain courses you would like to take?"

I instantly thought of Clare and told her, "Check in your computer for Clare Edwards, I want the exact same classes as her."

She nodded and typed in the computer, a click behind her went off and a piece of paper printed out of a machine. She grabbed the paper and passed it to me.

"Your paper Mr…."

"Eli. Eli Goldsworthy." I smirked and exited out of the main office. I looked at the schedule and noticed there were only two classes on them. English and Mythology. English was first for the day, I noticed it was almost time for the class, so I made my way towards the upper level.

Once I made it inside the huge auditorium, I sniffed around for the scent of Clare. The scent was faint, but was at the top of the auditorium. She wasn't there yet, though that was her regular seat. I made my way up the stairs in the aisle between the seats. Once I made it to the top, I slid in the seat beside Clare's. I waited for the students to pile in. Once people started entering, I scanned the crowd to see if Clare was there. She was. Her scent overpowered everyone else's in the room. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I needed to control myself. I wouldn't want to scare the little university students.

"Eli?"

I snapped my eyes open to the person I've been waiting for. She looked curious but weary. I shook my head and smirked.

"Morning Clare."

She smiled softly. "Hi."

She made her way to her seat. She past me and sat on my right. "So, I see you were right. We are going to see each other around more often."

I chuckled. "Yeah well we have this class together, what other classes do you have?"

"Mythology." She responded.

I feigned surprise. "Well what do you know, so do I."

For a moment I saw her blue eyes lit up. She smiled slightly and looked forward. The professor started speaking but all I could think about was how fun this was going to be. It's kind of a shame her life is going to end. Oh who am I kidding. I live for this stuff. Literally.

"Alright, now the person beside you is going to be your partner for the rest of the semester. Now start an assignment about each other. I want this handed in tomorrow, and I _expect _it to have depth. Nothing shallow." The professor warned.

He then went to his desk, as Clare turned beside me.

"Hey partner." she smiled.

I smirked. "So….I'm guessing we have to get to know each other."

"Yes, well to be honest we don't have to right now, I mean we could talk about other things. For instance, something you like or do."

I thought about it for a moment. I would like to know what my next prey does spend on her free time. Maybe read or knit.

"What do you like to do?" I asked her.

"Well…..my number one thing I _love _to do is read. Especially vampire…." she trailed off and blushed.

I tried my best not to take her right there. The blood going through her cheeks is making me so…._wait. Did she just say vampire?_

"I'm sorry, did you just say you liked to read about vampires?" I was intrigued by the sudden hobby of my prey.

She laughed nervously. "Yeah….it's just I've always had a certain fascination with them. We're learning about them in mythology class and even though everything is fake. It just seems real, you know?"

I looked at her waiting eyes and couldn't help but be amazed by what she just said. It was like she knew, but she couldn't.

"I know exactly what you mean. I have a certain fascination with creatures as well."

Her eyes perked in interest. "Really?"

"Yes, though my father was never too fond of me embracing in studying them. He thought it was the devil's work."

I remembered my father telling me the stories. He told me never to go out at night by myself. I didn't listen. I never did. I studied the_ creature of the night _when he wasn't looking, intrigued of what I would find each time.

"I don't believe it's the devil's work. It's just legends and myths. There is no harm in wanting to understand them." She justified.

_What is wrong with this girl? _She is nothing what I expected. I thought she would shy away from things like me, not embrace it. This is making things much, much worse.

I heard the bell ring; signalling that class was over. I bolted from my seat, went down the stairs, and exited the classroom in furry. I needed to get out of here before I tear someone's throat out. This girl is going to die. _Soon._

_

* * *

_

I walked down the alleyway that night, trying to focus how I'm going to kill Clare. But fate must've been on my side tonight since I smelt Clare making her way through the alleyway. I hid behind a garbage can and waited until she passed by. After she did, I didn't care about Fitz's words, I lunged at her from behind, grabbing her mouth and piercing my fangs in her neck. She screamed into my mouth, but it was muffled.

My god. She tasted so amazing. I feel like my thirst has finally been quenched, the sweet and rich taste of her blood, pumping through my veins, making me complete from head to toe from the inside. She squirmed. Thrashing her arms around and trying to kick her way out, but it doesn't work. I brought my right hand to her chest and started trailing down until I felt my hand touch silver and my hand started burning.

I ignored it at first, but soon felt it travel through my body. It was the same burning I felt when I changed. It suddenly became unbearable to the point that I released myself from Clare yelping in agony. I dropped her and she fell to the ground. I looked at my right hand and noticed a cross shape marked on my skin. The burning was still there. I didn't know what to do. I ran out of the alleyway, getting as far away from Clare as possible.

* * *

**A/N:Review?**


	5. Who did this to her?

**A/N:Hey, sorry for the late update. One word. School. Anyways, I was laughing at the amazing reviews I've been receiving. Trust me when I say this: They really make my day.:D Thank You.=) Oh and I've been thinking about this story and how I'm going to write it. I've got some ideas up my sleeves. I even know how I'm going to end it:) Well anyways on with the chapter my lovely readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**

* * *

**

Finally it stopped.

The burning.

It stopped.

Its been a week since I bit Clare, and the burning lasted that long. I don't what the hell happened but it had to do with that little _fucking _cross she had around her neck. The cross-shaped burn is still there on my palm. It looks more like an imprinted scar. As if I was branded. I don't understand though, I've never heard anything like this before. I'm going to need to look into it.

Even though I have this scar for the rest of my existence.

She's dead.

Clare is dead because of me.

I've never felt so satisfied in my _life_.

Oh god I could still taste her blood, the feel of her soft lips covered by my grip. Her muffled screams and pleas in pain. Her thrashing and kicking trying to break free.

It was no use.

She couldn't break free from me.

Now she's gone.

* * *

I've decided to go back to the school just for kicks. I mean why not maybe that Mythology class will look into about crosses and vampires. Who knows.

I entered the big auditorium for English when I smelt a familiar scent. _No it can't be._ I looked up the from the bottom of the stairs to see….

Clare.

There she was sitting in her seat with her head down, writing something. She was wearing a beige turtleneck sweater.

_Holy. Shit._

How can she be alive! That's impossible. I drained her! Drained her dry. I tasted every last essence of her. I devoured her. This can't be happening. My eyes were turning. My fists were balling. I was going to lose it.

"Mr….Goldsworthy is it?" called a voice a few feet away.

I turned my head and quickly brought my eyes back to green. I stared at the Professor, waiting for him to get out of my face.

He shrunk a little in nervousness and said, "You can have a seat now."

"I'll get right on that." I seethed.

He stepped back at the tone of my voice. I trudged my way up the stairs to my seat. Clare didn't seem to notice until I sat down and she jumped in her seat.

She looked at me with weary eyes. "Eli. You scared me."

_Good._ "Sorry Clare. How are you?"

She licked her lips with still a weary look. "To be honest. Not good." She went back to writing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I said in my best sincere voice.

She looked up, her face unreadable. "It's nothing important." She dropped her pen. "Now I'm guessing we need to work on this assignment." She tried a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

I smirked. "Yeah I guess so."

"Yeah well I guess you noticed that I wasn't here all week." She nervously laughed.

"I wasn't here as well. I had…family issues." I looked down to enhance the effect.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Lets just work on the assignment." I sighed.

She nodded and turned to get something from her bag. I looked forward and smirked.

* * *

I followed her after school. She didn't see me but I knew she could sense someone was following her. I could tell by the way she would stop walking and casually look around or take out her cell phone every few minutes.

Ever since she left the school building, I needed to follow her. We did that stupid assignment on getting to know each other. Surprisingly Clare is not exactly how I expected her to be. She's Christian but doesn't go to Church, she lives with her parents but their on the verge of separation, she reads romance but horror as well, and she only has one best friend.

To be honest I don't know why I was surprised, let alone interested. I mean, I'm only there to kill her. Speaking of which I need to finish the job. I'm going to have to use a new plan. Which includes getting her cross off. I mean having _her _take off her cross, and among other things….

"_Clare, sweetie. How was class today_?" Emerged a voice of a grown woman from inside the house.

I couldn't see anything after Clare went inside, but I can hear everything that's in that house.

I heard Clare walk more inside the house. "_Fine. Where's dad_?"

"_He's….at work_." responded Clare's mother.

Clare sighed and started to walk again.

"_Wait_." Spoke her mother. "_Why are you wearing a turtleneck? Its the middle of April_."

Clare's heart sped up. Her breathing became shallow. "_Umm…it was chilly this morning outside. You know how the weather changes all the time_." Clare said.

_She didn't tell her._ _Why didn't she tell her? Did she tell anyone?_ She must've.

I heard her walk up the stairs. I looked up the second floor. My eyes landed on a window of a bedroom. The white transparent curtains were pulled back just enough to see the inside of the room. The door opened and in walked Clare. She dropped her bag on the floor after closing the door and ripped off her turtleneck. She panted and sighed in comfort as she turned to her floor-length mirror. While she was looking in he mirror, I noticed a huge white patch on her neck. She peeled it off slowly, wincing at the pain. After throwing it in the trash, she examined it. There were two puncture holes on the side of her neck. They were still red. She touched them with her right hand.

"_What did this to you Clare_?" she whispered to herself in the mirror.

She didn't sound scared or frightened, but curious. As if wanting to know what exactly had happened that night.

* * *

**A/N:Review?**


	6. Holy Cross

**Hey guys. Here's the chapter. I kind of like this one. I hope you do too. Enjoy my lovely readers.:) Oh and to clear up any confusion Clare does know she was attacked, she just wants to know what did it. She's more curious than scared. I hope that clears things up. Okay enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

I am really starting to think there is something wrong with this girl. First of all, she didn't tell anyone about the attack. _Didn't she go to the hospital? Did she go anywhere to get the wound cleaned up?_ Worst of all, why do I care so much. Sure, I've never let a victim survive, but I've never expected them to be calm after the affect-let alone want to know what did it. My shoes squeaked as they padded on the wet sidewalk. It's been raining since last night, but that didn't stop me from going to her house again this morning. As her house was coming closer and closer…her scent was filling my nose. I inhaled deeply. She exited her house as I hid away. She lifted her hood before locking up her house. She stopped for a moment, and looked around before walking down the sidewalk.

I followed her to school, without her noticing. Once she entered the building, I waited a few minutes before entering myself. Class didn't start for another few minutes anyways. Once I went inside, I listened for Clare.

"_Alli, please stop making such a big deal about it._" complained Clare.

"_Come on Clare, details, is he hot?_" etched the voice of her annoying friend.

I've never even met the girl face-to-face, but I could tell she was one of those annoying, self-absorbed wanna-be's.

Clare sighed. "_Maybe he's a little good-looking, but that's beside's the point. There's something different about him. I can't exactly put my finger on it._"

"_Okay…Can we finish this later at The Dot, my class is starting like…..right now!_" exclaimed her friend.

"_Fine, I'll see you later._"

I heard the sound of clinking heels making their way out of the auditorium. I went to the upper level and entered the auditorium. I slid into my seat beside Clare and looked at her.

Her eyes were closed, her breathing was in sync with her fingers tapping on the desk.

"Clare?"

She snapped her eyes opened and looked towards me, her blue eyes were still crystal perfect as she rubbed the sleep away. Her curly locks were down the same way as everyday; loose. She pulled the sleeve down her sweater and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey. How are you?" she yawned.

_She didn't sound tired a moment ago_.

"I'm good, how are you?"

I was waiting for an explosion of a response. Waiting for her to scream and point a finger at me yelling "_I knew it was you!_" I just wanted to here hear what she thought of me. Clearly I was not normal. She even said it herself.

"Fine, a little tired though." was all she responded.

_So much for the explosion._ All night she has been on my mind. Her calm persona and opened personality is somewhat intriguing. I hate it. I'm not supposed to be intrigued. I'm supposed to kill and feed. It's in my nature. It's who I am.

"….you have until Friday." interrupted the voice of the professor.

"What was that?" Clare looked at me with questioning eyes.

"We have to read a book and write a detailed, 50000 word essay on it. _Each_."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled wide. "Really? Yes! I already have some books in mind. Do we both have to read the same book?"

I nodded. "Yep, but I don't really care what book to read. You can pick."

"Great…..Oh, I got it! We can read _Interview with the Vampire._ I've never read it but I think it would be perfect. Especially since we both like vampires." she exclaimed happily.

I smirked._ Interview with a vampire huh? Well this is going to be interesting._

"Sounds great."

_**BRING! BRING!**_

The class then evacuated the auditorium. I waited until the crowd left before getting out of my seat. Clare didn't seem to mind that I waited, since she put her stuff away and laid her head back.

"Ow!" Clare rubbed the side of her neck as she sat up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a sore neck." she covered quickly.

"Did something happened?" Though I knew very well something happened, since I was the cause for it!

She shook her head. "Nope, just slept the wrong way. Haven't you had a neck cramp before?"

"I might've…."

We were downstairs in front of the Mythology class. I wonder if they will be actually talking about the real stuff, or fake myths that people have lived by for centuries. Well, this is Mythology class.

I took a seat a few aisles up form Clare, since the one beside her and every other chair was occupied. The Professor made her way to the front of the auditorium.

"Hello class, today we will continue our study about vampires." She pulled out a projector that hooked up to her laptop and pressed the power button. The huge screen was displaying a silver cross on it. I was becoming more interested by the second.

"Now I know you all might be thinking, _"How does a cross relate to a vampire?"_ Well that's a good question. As you know there are different myths towards a vampire. Do they burn in the sunlight? Do they transform into a bat? Can they not see their reflection? Well one of the rare myths have to do with Christianity. According to a priest back in the early 1700s, the holy cross could keep a vampire away, as well as holy water. The two sources would at least burn the vampire long enough for the victim to get away. According to the myth, many victims escaped the attack of a vampire that way. Apparently the holy cross and water would be God protecting it's people by the demon's spirit. Fascinating isn't it?"

_Fascinating? More like un-believable. If only these people knew the myth was true._ I couldn't comprehend how long I've lived with out knowing about this. I'm going to need to be more careful. This class could come in handy for survival. My eyes scanned down the aisle until I spotted the back of Clare. I noticed she was clutching the side of her neck.

For the rest of the class the Professor just talked more about that one myth and read in our textbooks. Once the bell rung. I went up to Clare. She was walking with her head down. I saw her eyes her in deep thought as she dazedly walked towards the door. I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Clare?"

She snapped her eyes to mine. She opened her mouth to say something when her phone went off. She flipped it opened after retrieving it and read the screen.

"Damn it Alli." she mumbled.

She closed her phone and looked up at me. "Would you like to go to the dot?"

I smirked and ushered my hand through the door. "After you."

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Being Followed

**Thank you for the awesome reviews, and I know you guys want Eli and Clare together but I want the relationship to build slowly. Trust me it"s worth the wait.:) Although in this chapter you see Eli conflicting with his feelings towards her. So enjoy.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**

* * *

**

She took a seat in the booth we chosen in the back. I sat across from her, watching her every move. The way she would cross her arms over her chest, when she bit her lip, or when I heard the tapping of her feet underneath the table. She's so alluring she doesn't even realize it.

"So….is there something bothering you?" I asked.

Her eyes flashed to mine. "No, what would make you say that?"

"Well, by the looks of yourself, you look pretty anxious." I smirked as she stopped fidgeting.

I wonder what she was going to tell her friend about me. Did she have a crush on me? Did she think I was a creepy stalker? Questions that can not be answered. Shame.

"No…..it's just I was supposed to come here with my friend Alli….." I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that, it's just I needed to talk to her about something but she bailed. I'm not trying to use you."

I laughed. "Clare it's okay I understand. You know if you want, you can talk to me about what you were going to talk about to Alli."

Her face turned red, making me lick my lips. I knew she was embarrassed because the subject was about me. I hid the smirk that was threatening to expose itself.

"Umm…it's okay. It's j-just some girl talk. You wouldn't be interested." She stammered.

"Alright, but you can talk to me. I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm a good listener."

She looked at me, but her face showed like she was thinking of something else. She placed her hands on the table and sighed.

"Okay, there is something, you promise not to tell anyone." Her voice was just below a whisper.

"Yeah, I promise."

She looked down at her hands. "I think…someone's following me." She looked back into my eyes. They didn't show any fear. Just neutral.

I did my best to not show any emotion splaying over my face. _She knows. She knows I'm following her. _Wellshe doesn't exactly knows its _me_, but she knows something. This girl is getting closer and closer to finding out my intentions.

"Are you sure someone's following you?"

She nodded. "I feel it every morning after I leave my house. It's like the person is right behind me, but far away. I can feel it on my skin."

I raised my eyebrows. "Have you told anyone else, maybe the police can help…"

_What am I doing? _I'm practically giving myself away just so she can feel more safe. _This _is wrong.

"No. The police can not get involved. There's more to it, that the police can't get involved in."

I leaned in a little more. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you about…._vampires._"

"Yeah…."

"Well I'm not saying they're real…but I feel the person that's following me is more than…human." she justified.

I didn't breath. I didn't move. I've never felt scared in my whole existence, but now knowing an average girl could know exactly what goes on behind those myths, could lead to _very_ frightening things.

"Oh…." Was all I said.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm crazy-"

"Not at all….I like your theory."

"It's just also I think this thing or whatever was also the cause of my…." Her eyes turned wide as she realized what she was about to say.

"Your what?"

"Nothing-nothing. Listen why don't we get something-"

"Clare?"

Our heads snapped to the source. Making their way toward the table, was a tall guy with brown hair. He was looking directly at Clare. Clare turned back around and groaned.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah….fine." she muttered.

When the guy stepped in front of our booth, I smelled his scent. It had to be one of the most revolting smells I've ever smelled. It was musky and barbaric. I blocked out my breathing and focused on Clare.

"Clare we need to talk." he said, but his eyes were stuck on me.

"K.C. go away. I don't want to talk to you." Clare said annoyed.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Clare looked at him. "Fine but just for a minute." She looked back to me and smiled. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked past K.C. not even caring if he followed or not. They went out side but I can see them through the glass. Clare kept her distance and shielded herself with her arms over her chest.

"_K.C what do you want?_"

"_Who's that guy in there?_"

"_How is that any of your business._"

"_Whatever, that's not why I came by._"

"_Enlighten me._"

"_I think we should get back together."_

Clare laughed sharply.

"_Now that's a good joke._"

"_I'm being serious._"

"_So was I when I told you we were OVER. You can go back to your blonde slut._"

I heard Clare walk back to the door but not before K.C. muttered, "_This isn't over._"

Clare paused at the knob and looked shaken.

_K.C._ I don't like him. Actually I hate him. I wouldn't mind tearing him to shreds and dump his body in the nearest garbage bin. I wouldn't feed off him though, too disgusted. He made my blood boil, when he entered, and the way he treated Clare, tested my self-control. The guy should not be trusted…for a human.

Clare slid back into her seat, but didn't look at me. "Can we go? I really don't feel like being here right now."

I nodded and we got up and left The Dot.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Umm….you can come back to my house…" She looked to me but her eyes were hesitant.

I smirked. "Sure."

xXx

We entered her house after the walk. The house was filled with her scent. It was a match made in heaven. She led me upstairs to her room. After closing the door, she motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Do you want anything?" she asked as she set her bag down.

"No thanks." I said while I looked around her room.

"What did you think about today's class…..about the holy cross." I noticed she clutched her cross on her necklace. I made sure I hide the cross shaped scar on my hand.

"Umm…interesting I've never heard of it before."

She took off her sweater, showing the two punctured holes on her neck. I walked up to her.

"What happened to your neck?"

She placed a hand over the scar right away. "Sorry. I'll put this back on-"

I grabbed her sweater and threw it on the ground. I looked into her eyes before I looked down at her bite. The holes were healing but the scar will stay there forever. I brought my hand up and touched the scar. She gasped quietly as I stroked the scar gently. I felt myself getting out of control. I wanted her. Right now.

"I have to go."

I bolted out of her room and out of her house. I ran away as fast as I could. I could've finally finished her…

* * *

**So...Yah? or Nah?**


	8. Sweet Lips

**You guys are amazing. The reviews for last chapter, I can't believe you guys like my story. It means a lot:) I hope you enjoy this chapter.I know questions are being asked about Clare and Eli, with their relationship and all, but you'll just have to see:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

I went down the alley. Anything that crosses my path will be destroyed. What is wrong with me? I could've ended her, no worries. No issues. Nothing. Of course I had to choke. It seems so…_human._ Oh god I need to get over this. I don't care if she suspected anything. I don't care if she's hurt that I left. That's what I want. I need something. Anything. I faintly smelt a human making their way down the alley. When they came into view, I saw a middle-aged woman, wearing a suit and talking on her cell phone. Her chocolate brown hair was shoulder length and wavy. It reminded me of a victim back in the past. Who cares. She's close and I need something.

I bolted to her. She dropped her phone and screamed. I grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. Her head hit the brick wall with a loud _thud!_ My eyes went black as she squirmed in fear.

"Please…don't do this." she pleaded, her eyes watering.

"Shh….shh" I put a finger to her lips while I still held her throat with my other hand. "Relax. This will only hurt….a lot."

Before she could process the words, I plunged my fangs into her neck. She let out an ear piercing scream as I sank my fangs in deeper. I covered her mouth, as her blood went through my veins. Honestly she tasted gross. The blood is too salty. Its not rich like Clare's…..I instantly bitted harder as Clare's image occupied my brain. This was _her _fault.

The woman's tears were falling down my hand as I pushed her father into the wall. I yanked my fangs out of her and looked in her eyes. They were blue. Fear were in those clear blue eyes that awfully reminded me of a certain someone. I looked back at her neck, but I couldn't bring myself to finish her off.

I sighed and released her. I stared into her eyes until, she was under my control.

"You don't remember what happened. Deny what happened to you. Go home and get this cleaned up." I motioned to the bite marks.

She nodded, staring blankly at me. "Okay."

"Go. _Now._" I growled.

She scurried out off, out of the alley way.

I walked to my place.

Why did I feel _pity _for a _human_? Maybe I'm just rusty. I've never left a victim survive before. This is bad. Really, really bad.

xXx

Class the next morning with Clare. Wonderful. Just what I need. I'm going to have to come up with a new approach. I think she's starting to like me, as a friend at least. I'm pretty sure she trusts me since I'm the only person who knows about her bite and stalking, although I already I knew _that._

She was sitting in her seat as casually as ever, her long sleeve covered her neck. I sat beside her but kept my distance. I didn't want to cause a discretion in the class.

"Morning Eli." said Clare.

"Clare." I looked at her and noticed she was smiling. _Did I miss something?_

"So…I know you must've gotten weirded out by yesterday, so I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you….I had things to do."

She nodded, still smiling. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"There's a party….at my friends house and I was w-wondering if you wanted to go." she looked down as she started to blush.

The blood going through her cheeks almost made me forget about her question. _Party. With Clare. _Where it's dark. A lot of hidden places….

"Sure."

Her face lit up. "Great. Here," she went to her bag and retrieved a piece of paper. "this is a map to Alli's house. She just lives a few blocks away from me." she smiled as I took the paper.

I knew that I wouldn't need a map to get to the place. I can just follow the scents, but I won't tell Clare that.

xXx

I put on my black jeans and black shirt while slipping on my boots. It was Friday and 9:00, I was dressing for the party. Tonight is one step closer for me. Having Clare invite me to a house party, is basically prey calling for their predator to come get them. Oh this party is going to be good….

I ran to the house, it didn't take long. The air was filled with hormonal college students and beer. The outside of the house was gig, the music was blasting. The lawn was filled with kegs and empty beer cans. I swiftly made my way to the front door. The house was crowded. People sitting on the stairs, the living room was used as a dance floor. There were no lights except for a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, shining light in different spots. I passed the dancing bodies to the archway that connected the living room to the kitchen. I stood beside it, against the wall. I smelt for her scent. It stuck out, out of all the others, strongly.

I scanned the crowd and saw her. She was in the middle, dancing with her friend. She was wearing black heels that made her legs flawless, her blue skirt was just above the knee, not making it slutty. Her top was strapless and black. I guess people can't see her scars clearly in the room.

She swayed softly to the music, making me more intrigued by the moment. I watched her, the whole time. I walked around the people, circling her, without her knowing. If I could've, I would take her right there. She's just becoming more and more…._irresistible._

If anyone was gauging my expression right now, they would think it's predatory. My eyes were turning black. After circling around her once more, I went back to the wall, beside the archway. I didn't want to disturb her…yet.

I felt someone come through the archway and tap my shoulder. I turned towards the source, making sure my eyes were back to green. The girl was blonde, with blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Jenna. Would you like to dance?" Her voice was cheerful.

"No thanks." I responded.

She pouted and stepped closer to me. "Why not? I'm a really good dancer." She placed a finger on my chest.

Before I can say anything, Clare's voice was heard beside me.

"Because Jenna, he doesn't dance with boyfriend-stealing slut's like yourself." Clare's voice was dripping with venom.

I turned towards her and saw her glaring at blondie._ So this must be K.C.'s girlfriend._

Jenna huffed. "Wow Clare-bear you don't even know him, he can answer for himself."

"Your right I can. Now listen, I do know Clare. She invited me here. Now run along to your boyfriend."

Jenna's jaw dropped in surprise. I only smirked. I looked and saw Clare smiling.

Jenna stormed away, leaving Clare to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Wow, no one has ever turned _Jenna _down before." she said after she stopped laughing.

"Blondes are not my type."

"Oh really that's a first for guys."

She walked through the archway, and into the kitchen. I followed her as she went to the punch bowl on the counter.

"So, how long have you been here?" she asked, as she took a sip from her punch.

"Not too long, I saw you dancing."

She flushed and looked inside her cup.

"Oh well you should've came…and danced."

"I don't dance." I replied.

She set her cup down and looked back at me.

"We'll see about _that._" She exited the kitchen, back to the living room.

I followed her and noticed she went to the so-called dance floor. She turned around and faced me. She slowly started to move to the song, inviting me in. I walked to the dance floor. I stopped in front of her and watched her dance. She moved her hands on my shoulders while she moved her head back and forth. I moved my hands to her hips, guiding her body to mine. I moved with her as I looked into her eyes. They were the most clearest blue I've ever seen. She bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood. I grabbed her chin before the blood came. She looked in a daze. As if under my power, but I wasn't using anything. I wanted to see if I tested her, would she come with me?

"Let's get out of here." I whispered against her lips.

I waited for her to object.

She nodded.

I grabbed her hand and led her out of the crowded house, smirking in victory.

xXx

"You know I don't usually do this." said Clare.

"Do what?"

After we left the party, we decided to walk for a while. We were near an abandoned warehouse.

"Go out at night…. with a guy."

I smirked. "Do I make you nervous Clare?"

She stopped and looked at me. "I don't trust myself with you. I feel like I'll do something…_wrong._" She backed up as I walked towards her. "But…I'm too drawn to you." she breathed.

"You need to live," I bent down to her ear. "_dangerously_."

I heard her shudder. "Why don't you show me?"

I moved my eyes to hers. Her lips were parted as she breathed heavily. I growled as I pushed her against the wall and crashed my lips over hers. She gasped as I hungrily kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I pushed my tongue past her teeth and swirled my tongue with hers.

She tasted so _good. _Not as good as her blood, but none the less amazing. I lifted her hips and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I broke the kiss and noticed her eyes were glazed over. Her breathing was shallower than before.

"How's that for living dangerously." I said as I analysed her expression.

"You're a….good kisser." She managed to get out.

I smirked.

I settled her down on her feet gently.

"I think I should be getting home." she muttered as she started to walk away.

"Wait." I grabbed her arm. "I'll walk you."


	9. Need

**I know it's been almost a moth since I updated but I've been going through a lot of personal issues and I couldn't write. But I'm back now!:) I will try to update more frequently because I know how much you guys love my stories:D Also, I was shocked by the number of reviews I received for last chapter. I didn't know you'd guys like the kiss that much;) Thank you anyways for sticking by me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Its been a day since I last saw her. Since I last talked to her. Since I last kissed her. That kiss, was the most sensual and thrilling one I've ever experienced. Her lips were so soft. So devouring. I don't know what controlled me, but I knew I had to taste her. To feel her small fragile figure under my grip.

I had to see her again. Right now. I grabbed my jacket and headed out of my apartment. I sped through the dark streets of Toronto. Her house came into view. The house was black except for her room, which had a little light in it. I walked up to the tree beside her window. I climbed it and was in her room in less then a second. She was nowhere to be found, but I heard footsteps in another room. They were making their way closer to her room.

She was wearing blue shorts and a white tank top as she entered her room. She didn't notice I was in here until she turned around. She jumped in surprise.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" She asked as she breathed heavily.

"I needed to see you."

She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Is anything wrong?"

I didn't know why I was here. Why I needed to see her. But I knew that I had too. Which is weird. I've wanted to kill this girl. I don't know if I still want to. She's right here, in the palm of my hand. I could make her do anything I want. I could taste every last essence of her until she was sucked dry. I could have her ravenous body by only looking in her eyes. She could surrender at my feet, beg me to touch her, to take her, to end her.

"Nothing's wrong." I said as I walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

She smiled. "Good. Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"How did you get inside my house?"

"I climbed the tree."

"What are you superman? That tree is impossible to climb up." She got up and went to her window.

I just stared at her as I waited for her to come back. She turned around and walked to her dresser. She looked a little conflicted, as if she didn't know what to say next.

I walked over to her, and planted myself a few inches away from her. Her breath hitched, and I felt her heart start to pound against my chest. I traveled my hands down her legs, with out touching them, and stopped at the back of her thighs. Her blue eyes gave me a questioning look. I stayed eye contact with her as I lifted her thighs and placed her on top of her dresser.

Her eyes held curiosity as I looked at the cross necklace around her neck. My eyes quickly flickered to her bite. The bite that I put there. The scar was a clear white, but still visible. I leaned down and blew on the scar gently. I felt Clares body shake.

"Why did you kiss me?" Her quiet voice sounded loud when it echoed through the room.

I still eyed her scar as I placed my hands on her dresser, on either side of her. "What do you think when you see me?"

I finally averted my eyes to hers. She moved them down to my lips before back to my eyes. She licked her bottom lip, as she pried me with her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

I looked at her lips before back at her eyes. I leaned in slowly. I kept my eyes opened as she leaned in as well. She fluttered her eyes closed. Her breathing was fanning over me, her scent was filling my nostrils as I brushed over her lips…

_Click!_

I pulled away from Clare as I heard multiple footsteps walk quietly through the house. Clare flew her eyes opened.

"What is it?" She asked.

Before I could say anything, a huge bang echoed through the house. Clare groaned and closed her eyes.

"My parents."

She hopped off the dresser and went to her door to listen.

"Helen. Get out of my way!"

"How could you be so embarrassing? We've been friends with those people for years!"

Clare probably hears muffled voices, but we both knew that her parents were yelling at each others throats. Clare looked at me.

"I'll be right back."

She opened her door and closed it after she was out of the room. Her small footsteps were heard as she padded down the stairs. She stopped once she made it to a room. I'm guessing where her parents were.

"Oh for heaven's sakes. Can't you do anything right? I don't know how I put up with you."

"I don't know how I put up with you! You're doing nothing for this family-"

"Guys please stop it!"

Clare's voice rung through the house, the loudest one heard. The whole house went silent.

"Why are you being so horrible to each other?" She cried.

Her voice, it sounded so torn, so raw.

"Clare honey. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Clare, your father and I-"

"Dad! Say dad you always say dad."

She was definitely crying now. I should leave, but I don't move.

"Sweetie clam down."

"No dad! Just stop!"

I heard foot steps running out of the room and climbing up the stairs. Clare pushed the door opened and slammed it shut. I walked over to her. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she hyperventilated. She clutched my arms as she collapsed to the ground. I held onto the back of her neck and her waist as we both were crouched on the floor. She gasped as her body shook violently.

I picked up the back of her legs and lifted her up. I walked her over to her bed and gently laid her down. She held onto my arm.

"Please. Don't leave me." She pleaded.

I looked at her for a moment before I sat on her bed and laid down beside her. She moved closer to me as she sniffled softly. Moments later, she stopped crying and was asleep. She had her left arm wrapped around my stomach and her legs were close to mine. I cautiously wrapped my arm over her back and watched the moon rise outside her window.


	10. Fragile

**Wow. I was amazed by the number of reviews i received from last chapter. I'm only 27 away from 100! WOOHOO! Anyways thank you guys. Especially livelovelaugh91 for reviewing every chapter. This chapter is for you. Enjoy and review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

I left her during the night. I couldn't be near her at the moment. She was too fragile in her state for me to stay. I don't know why it bothered me so much when she broke down. Crying into my arms. She looked so desperate. As if everything just crashed around her. I don't understand why she wanted me there with her. Clearly she knows I'm different. That I'm not exactly what I say I am.

She didn't seem to care.

This girl is driving me crazy. The way she is. It's somewhat alluring. The way she questioned me of why I kissed her. How easily she was about to let me kiss her again. I don't know what she is too me, but I know I will see her again.

A peculiar scent caused my thoughts to vanish as I walked to my apartment. It was too strong, too animalistic, to be human. I stopped in my tracks. I waited for the scent to come back, but instead, I heard footsteps jetting towards me. I felt like a force. Once I knew the force was in reaching distance, I lunged my arm back and crashed it.

I turned around and saw the figure about 50 feet away. I reached him in a few seconds. His body was crunched up. His brown, short hair fell over his eyes. His jeans and long sleeve short made him look casual. _Human._ I bent down and picked him up by the throat. His eyes were black, buy soon turned to blue.

Realization dawned on me. Another vampire. Here. In Toronto. The kid couldn't be more than 18. His features still looked human. He must've been changed recently. He looked frightened and a little scared. I smirked as I released his throat.

"Who are you?" I said.

He swallowed hard. "Adam."

I crossed my arms and started to circle him. "Well Adam, why are you here? Better yet, why did you try to attack me?" I quirked an eyebrow, awaiting his response. I could smell the fear on him, making me amused.

"I-I...smelled your scent, and thought you were the only other one...so I j-just thought-"

"You thought we could help each other out since we're both the same." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

His eyes perked up, and a small smile spread across his face. _Oh this boy is so stupid._ I wonder who made him? Why they did it? This seems pretty interesting. I stopped in front of him.

"Yeah. Well you must be new too..." He whispered.

"I'm not."

His face dropped and he clasped his hands together. This boy was lost. By the looks of his behaviour, he didn't exactly know or wanted to be what he was.

"Who made you?"

"I had this girlfriend, and she...told me she could find a way for us to be together forever, and me being head over heels for her, I told her to do anything she wanted...without knowing the consequences. Then when I was turned," he stared past my shoulder. "She left."

Adam's face was torn up. Probably between being heartbroken and becoming _this._ What bitch would do that to someone? You don't fall in love with a human and promise to stay with them. You either kill them or leave them alone. It's that simple. _What a hypocrite Eli._ This kid had a future, which was taken away from him. I on the other hand love being a vampire, but it sucks when you have to be this way eternally when you don't want it.

"How long have you been like this?"

"A month."

Wow. That _is_ recent.

"Well I wish you all the luck." I turned on my heel and started to walk back towards my apartment. Adam was suddenly facing me, walking backwards. Oh god. I hope this kid doesn't bother me.

"How long have you've been..."

I smirked at him. "What's the matter, you can't say the word..._vampire._" He chewed on his bottom lip, making me roll my eyes. "Long enough. Now do you have somewhere you need to be?"

He shook his head. "I have to be on the down low, since my parents and friends are looking for me. And since you're...like me too, I think we should stick together."

Is this kid serious? I think he doesn't realize how stupid he sounds right now. I will not look out for a new vampire. He can take care of himself. He is likely to die from staying in the sun too long then by a human.

"No." I said.

"Please man. You don't know how much I need someone right now. Especially after Fiona left. I'm begging."

"Do you realize how I can kill you in a matter of seconds if I wanted to."

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you know how fast I can?"

What happened to the scared little boy a moment ago? This boy is confusing. I guess it wouldn't hurt if he stayed at my place for a while. But just a while, because by the sounds of him, he is probably going to annoy me. Great.

"Fine. Just for a little a while." I said in defeat.

Adam smiled. "Thanks."

"If you touch any of my stuff, I'll kill you." I flashed my fangs in a threatening smile.

* * *

Fuck. This kid does not know how to shut up. All he ever does is talk. Talks about his parents. Talks about his friends. Talks about his school. Talks about his hobbies. Talks about his fucking girlfriend who betrayed him. I'm surprised I didn't kill him yet. Strangely enough, he seems pretty harmless. Why end him? I need to get out of here though. Before I go insane. I'll go for a walk. Maybe I'll find someone to eat. Maybe I'll see Clare. She's been on my mind ever since I left her. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with her, but I just couldn't.

"...so then she was all like 'Adam i love you, you know that. I'll never leave you.'" Adam scoffed. "Yeah right."

I grabbed my jacket and slid on my shoes. "I'm going out. Stay here, or leave. And no. You can't come with me."

I left the apartment and dashed down the streets. It was probably around 11 or midnight. I wasn't too sure, but I needed this. To roam free and listen to my instincts. The moon was out. Full and white. The clouds contrasting as shadows around it. I ended up near _The Dot_. I started walking, just in case there were too many people near by. Different scents lingered my nose, but none appealing enough. Until Clares scent came towards me, overpowering all others. She was near. I walked faster to the dot, but I didn't see her. I was still a good 50 feet away from the cafe but my eyes caught every single human dining in the place.

"K.C. stop it! You're hurting me."

I stopped at the sound of her voice. I could hear her struggling, probably in the grip of that bastard K.C. I bolted towards them. K.C. had Clare pinned against the wall behind _The Dot._ He didn't see me, because he pushed Clare away making her fall head first to the cement ground. Something snapped inside me. My whole body shook with fire. My insides twisting in anger. I could feel my nostrils flare and my eyes turn black. I pushed him against the wall, my hand already enveloped around his throat. He clawed at my hands as I started to crush his wind pipe. His eyes started to pop out as he made choking noises. I smirked as his heart started to slow its beating.

Clares groaning snapped me back to reality. Reluctantly, I dropped K.C., making him crumple to the ground. He wasn't dead, but he would be unconscious for a while. I turned back to Clare. She was lying on her back, clutching the ground. I walked closer to her. Her cheek was scratched. She tried to keep her eyes opened but they kept fluttering closed, as if it was too painful to keep them opened. I bent down and placed my arm under her legs while the other held her back. I picked her up and started to run from the place. I glanced down at her a few times, she looked so fragile, as if one false move, she'll break. Who am I kidding?That's exactly what would happen.

I was still in rage when we got to my place, so I knew my eyes were still black. I couldn't change them right now. I didn't care. Adam was gone. Good. If he was in the way, I would've killed him. I placed Clare gently on the bed. She fluttered her eyes opened, but they looked droopy.

"Eli? Your eyes-"

"Shh..rest."

I brushed her cheek soothingly, the feel of her soft skin making me relax. I closed my eyes. I breathed in her scent. When I opened them, they were back to green. She already had her eyes closed. Her breathing quiet. She had her hand in mine. I slowly took my hand from her grasp as I analyzed her injuries. I traced her scratch. I softly took her head in my hands and noticed a bump on the back of it.

_K.C. If I see you again, your dead.  
_


	11. Finish

**Hey! I'm going to be having all of my focus on this story right now since I finished my other one. So expect to see mroe frequent updates;)** **Thanks for the reviews!** **I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Leave a review and you'll receive those faster updates:D  
**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

She slept peacefully that night. Her small body curled up on my bed. Her breathing soft. Her aura calm. I laid beside her for awhile. I just watched her. Watched her in fascination. I knew that this human was something more then a meal. I knew that she held me in her hands. She doesn't even realize it. Just the soft look in her eyes. Her electrifying personality. It was complete bliss.

I watched her stir repeatedly, before fluttering her eyes open. I was leaned against my wall, by the bedroom door as she started to take in her surroundings. She slowly sat up, but I heard her wince in pain. I wanted to swiftly be there in a matter of milliseconds, but I simply walked over to my bed and took a seat next to her.

She looked disoriented as she looked at me with wide eyes. She placed her feet on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest, while looking down away from me.

"What happened last night?"

I wasn't surprised that she didn't remember, frankly, I found it more appropriate that she didn't exactly know. I intended to keep her in the dark. But when she locked her crystal blue eyes to mine, all thoughts of isolation towards her vanished.

"You were attacked by K.C."

She furrowed her eyebrows and shifted her eyes to no where in particular, as if trying to remember what happened.

"I saw you and brought you back here, you have some minor injuries." I gestured to her cheek.

She subconsciously placed her hand to her cheek. She ran her hand over the scratch a few times before turning back to me.

"Where's K.C.?"

"Don't worry about him right now." I could feel my blood starting to boil by the mention of _his_ name.

Clare looked away again and I wondered if it was because she saw my eyes last night. She better have not caught a good glimpse of them, for she would know there was something different about me. I already suspected she knew there was something out of the ordinary with me, what with the my personality and how I am towards supernatural topics. I wonder if she found out how she would react. I had an eerie feeling that she would be okay with it, but I can't risk it.

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened. I feel like my mind has been blocked," she muttered quietly.

I moved closer to her and placed a hand-making sure its not the scarred one-over hers. She looked back at me as I stared intently at her.

"Don't worry about it. You're fine. That's all that matters." I stated.

She sighed but nodded quickly.

Adam was on his way in here and he smelt like human blood. I growled internally and excused myself to go out of the room. Once Adam entered, I pushed his body up against the wall. I kept one hand on his chest as I eyed him carefully. There was no trace of blood or ripped clothing. He looked just like a regular kid.

"What are you doing here?" I pulled my hand away.

"You told me I could stay here for awhile." He fixed the hat on his head.

"Key word, 'awhile'. I thought you left since I didn't see you when I came back." I raised an eyebrow.

"I smelt you and a human coming so I took off and went to find someone to eat." He sniffed the air. "But by the looks of it, that human is still here."

I ignored his comment. "You went out all night just to find _one _person?"

He shifted uncomfortably at my gaze that pinned him in place. "Okay so maybe I was a little hungry…"

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot."

I felt Clare eyes burning a hole through my back. I turned around and saw her standing at my bedroom door, leaning against the archway. Probably still weak. She walked over to us. I watched her every move. Her eyes were on mine before she flickered them to Adam's. She stopped in front of me and smiled in Adam's direction.

"Hello, I'm Clare."

Adam walked over so he could be beside me. "Adam, it's nice to meet you."

I knew that Adam was still recent and probably couldn't control his thirst that well. My theory was proven right when I saw him eyeing Clare predatory. I knew he didn't intentionally mean it, because he just ate, but I needed to get Clare out of here, before I kill him.

I grabbed Clare by the waist and gave Adam a warning look. "I'm going to take Clare home. See you later." I gritted out of my teeth.

Adam seemed to snap back in reality and nodded rapidly, going to the bathroom. I led Clare out of the apartment and we walked out on the street.

On the walk to her place, Clare looked distant and very lost. She was quiet most of the time but would ask a few questions here or there about last night. I would simply avoid them by changing the subject or hide as much detail as possible. I didn't know exactly how much she remembered, but I knew she wasn't telling me something.

When we reached her house, we stayed in front of the door for a few minutes. Clare looked at me cautiously before a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, for helping me last night."

"No problem."

I suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and wanted to kiss her. I swooped down and captured her lips with mine while my hands grabbed her hips. She gasped, having my tongue slip into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I could never get used to kissing Clare Edwards, because every time her lips were on mine, they were more mesmerizing then the last kiss we shared.

Clare broke away, she gasped for air and released her arms from my neck. I smirked as I left down her driveway, leaving her flustered.

When I knew I was away a good distance, I ran to the one thing I was determine to finish. I smelt his scent from the Dot and followed to were he was now. It lead me to a small apartment complex. I went upstairs and found his door. I listened to see if anyone was in there. I heard one soft breathing with light snoring.

It was only him.

I broke the handle and entered the apartment. I went into his room and saw his sleeping body. I paced back and forth slowly as I watched him and thought how I was going to end him. I didn't want to drink his blood because the thought of it disgusts me. I could always finished what I did last night. Too peaceful for him.

I was looking down on him when I plunged my hand into his chest, causing him to violently gasp and cringe in agony. I moved my hand around a bit and smiled as the boy before me twisted in sheer pain. When I found his heart , I yanked it out. I looked at the organ before throwing it on the ground. I looked at his lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling, me feeling content to finally erasing this prick from the human race.

I washed my hands in his bathroom before leaving his apartment.


	12. Euphoric

**I told you guys there would be more frequent updates! So here is one! Loved the reviews I received. Some were hilarious. I'm glad you guys didn't mind how K.C. died. :) Anyways, this chapter you're about to read is the longest I've ever written on this site. So I hope you guys like it. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

"Yo dude, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Some kid got his heart ripped out a couple of weeks ago."

They found his body just now? Did the kid live by his fucking self? No, when I was there I smelt another scent that lingered in the air. Whoever found him, must've had fun seeing _that_. It makes me wonder if Adam thinks I've done it, because he must know that whoever did it has non-human strength. I turned around in my chair and noticed Adam staring at me with an odd look.

"Okay….anything else?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

He arched an eyebrow. "You did it didn't you?"

I knew that he knew that I did it. Which is why I don't understand why he needs to ask what he already knows? This kid has been staying at my house for the past couple of weeks and he hasn't made the effort to go. I thought I would probably end up killing him sooner or later, but the kid isn't that bad company, at least when he's not whining and complaining how life isn't fair or how he was so stupid and blinded by love.

I shrugged. "What's it to you?"

His eyes bugged out. "Dude, you realize that they will get suspicious as to _what _did it?"

I laughed. Adam, such a naive kid.

"Adam, because of what we are, they can never find us. Plus if they did, we can kill them in an instant." I concluded calmly.

"How?"

I lifted my hands, palm facing towards him. "No fingerprints, we're dead, remember."

I knew that if Adam's face could go any paler, it would at this moment. He hasn't really admitted or realized that we are dead. I felt sorry for the kid. I walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man, you'll get used it. In due time." I said, as I walked past him.

"How did you handle it…you know when you became…."

I turned back around. "Let's just say, I was a little more okay with handling it. It has it's certain…_perks._" I smiled, as my eyes shifted in nowhere in particular.

"You mean like Clare."

I snapped my head to his and narrowed my eyes. He had a smug look on his face, and he knew that he caught me. I didn't realize Adam would notice, or _snoop _in my business. I felt a growing irritation that may soon turn into anger if I don't calm down.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped.

"I mean that you love a human."

I laughed harshly, me love Clare? That's just too funny and impossible to even consider. I do like her though. We've been spending a lot of time together. Either it was a class assignment or just to be with each other. I would go to her house and sometimes she would come to mine. Though, I _made sure _that Adam was not here. I don't understand how he would know or suspect such a thing. Whatever, he's dead wrong anyways.

"You're wrong." I said.

"You're in denial," he retorted.

"You're getting on my nerves." I picked up my coat and went to the door.

"Have fun with Clare." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I growled and exited the apartment. I was actually going to class and Clare will be there, so I wasn't necessarily going to see here. Actually I was, but I won't give Adam the benefit of the doubt. To be honest, he didn't know anything about love. He fell for a freaking vampire who promised that he would be with her forever. I didn't even think he was in love with her. He was just a naïve and petty boy. He doesn't have the right to judge what love is. Why am I still hung up over this?

I entered the school and went in the English auditorium. Clare was already in her seat but she looked distraught and sad. I took my seat next to her and she lifted her head to look at me. Her blue eyes were glistened with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I heard….that K.C. died." She bowed her head.

One thing I didn't understand. I thought Clare didn't like K.C., hell I thought she hated him for what he did to her. Who knew what he was going to do to her that night. I had a pretty good idea on what. I snarled at the thought of it, but quickly calmed down before Clare would notice. Which makes me wonder….does she know? Does she think it's me? I still have that nagging feeling that she knows _something _about me.

"Oh…you…miss him?" I didn't know what else to say.

She looked back up at me. "Well, he was my first boyfriend….and sure he could be mean and what he did do to me was wrong, but I just…" She chocked on a gasp.

I suddenly felt something, I didn't know what it was exactly but it was clawing in the inside of my stomach. Was I feeling guilty?

"Do you want to be here?" I asked abruptly.

Confusion was written on her face. "You mean, you want to leave?"

"It seems like you do."

She looked around the auditorium and bit her lip. I waited as she packed her things and motioned me to go. I went out of my seat and we descended down the stairs and out the door before the professor came in. When we exited the school, we walked towards-I didn't even know.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I know a place."

I followed her as we took our journey to the place she was talking about. Somehow, we ended up walking on a path, it was in a park, but she kept walking past the park until a secluded area came to view. The area lead to a building, with a latter against it. She climbed up and I followed suit. When we were on the roof, I took in the views of what I could see. There was no other buildings or sidewalks. There were trees on each corners and opened roads, but far away, you can see the busy streets of Toronto. It was quiet here. It was abandoned. How did Clare find a place like this?

"I found this when I was in high school. It helps me relax." She sat down on the edge, her feet dangling in the air.

I took a seat next to her and just watched her. She looked at me and a soft smile appeared on her face. One of hundreds she's given me since we met. I didn't know what she saw in me, what she found appealing. In the past all the girls I fucked was because of my looks and mysterious persona. I knew that my looks was a small part to why Clare liked me. Every time she looked at me with innocence and joy in her eyes, when I would leave her flustered or flushed every time I would surprise her with a kiss. Just the reactions I would receive from her, would have me entertained or intrigued. She doesn't even know the affect she has on me. Do I have the same affect on her? Does Clare love me? _I mean that you love a human. _Adam's voice rung through my I love Clare?

"Where are you from?" She said.

"Minnesota."

"Wow, in the States?"

I remember my human life, even if it was only for 19 years. My life surrounded in isolation and suffocation. It was only my father and I. My mother died when I was born. My father told me it was complications from giving birth. I was a pretty quiet boy, but my father always seemed to keep it that way. He didn't encourage me to make friends or help the neighbourhood. All he ever did was tell me to not go out at night because creatures wandered at that time. My father spent all his time working on the fields and supporting our home. I grew intrigued and interested by the tales from the creature of the night. The whole routine of my human life was merely that. Finding out more about the myths, wondering if they were real…Until I receive my answer.

"Things are…different there." I said.

"I can imagine…"

"How about you? You lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah, but I wish I could go somewhere else sometimes." She looked across the city, her posture slouched and relaxed.

"Then go sometime."

She smiled but she was still looking forward. "It's not that simple…" She shook her head.

"Yes it is, I'll take you one time."

"Where?" Her eyes perked with interest as she looked at me.

"Anywhere you want."

She smiled that angelic smile. I couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to show on my face. I was serious. I would take Clare wherever she wanted to go. I noticed Clare staring at me and before I could say anything, she leaned over to me and pressed her lips over mine. Her kiss was raw and passionate. She's never kissed me like this before, come to think of it, she's never kissed me before. I've always initiated the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I felt one of her legs hike over my side, having her rest in my lap. I was too distracted by her lips to even process what she was doing. Her tongue moved with mine and she tugged on my hair, making me growl animalistic and her to moan in my mouth.

A few moments later and she broke from the kiss, she kept her lips hovered over mine and her eyes closed. I closed mine as well as I heard her soft breathing.

"I don't know why I'm with you," she breathed. "But I can't seem to stop."

I opened my eyes and saw her open hers a moment later. I had a feeling we had the same thought running through both our minds: _What is this?_

* * *

_"Fitz, where are we going?" I asked as we walked in the night towards-I didn't even know._

_Fitz turned around from up ahead and smiled, "You'll see."_

_I rolled my eyes. It's been exactly 20 years since Fitz transformed me. He's taught me the basics, killing and hunting. We've been going to different cities for a few years. He gave me the silver ring with the black stone on it. He taught me how to use it. It was my favourite thing to wear. Its helped me with advances of catching my prey. However, tonight Fitz had something special planned for me. As what he called it numerous times. He's been talking about this night for a few years, I've always asked what it was or why it was so special, but he would always tell me nothing or just to wait until that night comes._

_Now it was this night, and I was growing extremely irritated when he would ignore any sort of questions from me. But I followed him without a complaint. What ever he was going to do better be good, because I was getting hungry and the next person I smell, I'll probably tear them apart._

_Fitz stopped in front of a side door, he grinned before pushing the door opened and descending down a flight of stairs. I followed suit as we walked down a dark hall way with different turns until we reached a door at the end of a long hallway._

_Fitz pushed the door opened and we were greeted by a huge room with red neon lights and crowds of people piled in. Loud music was booming through out the place. I looked around and saw half-naked women dancing on platforms while men would holler and scream for more. I could smell the fresh blood pounding in the women. Their adrenaline high from all the dancing, making their blood taunting for me. I started to go after one woman who'd blood was screaming for me to have, but Fitz grabbed me back and shook his head._

_"Patience, Elijah. What's in store is much better then the blood of that heroine." He walked away._

_I growled but followed him to a secluded area of the place. I could smell alcohol and tobacco mingle together, almost draining out the fresh blood. Fitz walked over to a table and patted the seat next to him after he took a seat. I sighed and sat next to him, having a good view of the place from where we were at. I saw the dancing bodies grind up against each other. Their sweat fanning over me._

_I looked over to Fitz and saw him smiling at the crowd of people up ahead. "Okay now what?" I didn't try to hide the irritation in my voice this time._

_"Just wait, it will happen soon."_

_I turned my attention back to the crowd and waited. In a matter of minutes, I noticed two beautiful women make their way over to our table. One was wearing a short, black, skirt with a black tank top with long black hair. Her revealing outfit and sway to her hips as she walked over to me, made me want to suck her dry right then and there. I looked over to Fitz and saw the other girl go over to him. He grinned and nodded towards me._

_I travelled my eyes back to the girl and noticed she was standing in front of me. She leaned against the table as she eyed me up and down. She smirked before placing her legs on either side of me and rested herself in my lap. My insides were racing as I was this close to her blood. She kept her eyes on mine as I felt one of her hands go the zipper on my pants. I watched as she pulled my length out and she eyed it seductively._

_"What's your name?" Her soft voice purred._

_"Elijah."_

_"Well Elijah, Fitz here told me this was your first time and I'm honoured to be the one to break you." Her skirt rode up as she rocked over me, making me groan loudly. She smiled seductively. "I'm Julia."_

_Before I could respond, she lifted herself up and plopped herself on my length, having me enter inside her. I gasped and watched as she closed her eyes and moaned as she tossed her head back. Pleasure ripped through me as she rode me back and forth, moans escaping her lips._

_I felt myself hungrier for her blood as the lust and blood hunger mixed together. I eyed her exposed neck predatory-like and grabbed her hips so she could be closer. She looked at me and moved her neck towards my lips. My eyes turned black and my fangs poked out before I plunged them into her neck. She let a scream filled with pleasure and pain._

_She was still fucking me while her blood coursed through my veins. This has to be much more pleasurable then just drinking someone. The pleasure from sex and blood mixed to one caused an euphoric felling all through out my body. I felt her heart slowing as the blood started to vanish from her._

_Slowly, she stopped moving and her eyes dulled. I pulled her out of me and released my fangs from her neck. I dropped her to the ground and wiped my face with my hand. I looked over to Fitz and saw his face was in shock. The curly haired girl on his lap screamed and ran over to the lifeless girl._

_Fitz grabbed my collar. "You know you weren't supposed to kill her, right?" He whispered harshly._

_I shrugged. "We kill, its what we do."_

_"This place is for junkies who like to be bit but that doesn't mean they want to die!"_

_I was confused why Fitz even cared. He killed more people then me and never had a second thought of it. I looked over at the crowd and noticed they weren't even paying attention. They were still dancing and enjoying their limited lives while it lasted. The loud music drowning out anyone hearing the girls' sobs on the ground. She was holding Julia in her arms, blood squirting form her neck. I wanted to finish it off, but I restrained._

_Fitz was behind her a few seconds later. He bent down and hid her away form my view. I heard a snap! and saw the girl fall lifelessly over her friends body. Fitz looked distant and…pained? Did he know this girl before? Sometimes he would leave me and go to places he said I wasn't allowed to follow him to. Was this this the place? He walked into the crowd and I followed after him._

_He didn't look back once we were in the hallway, or when we went up the stairs, or when we went outside. I could tell that what happened back there bothered him somehow, but I didn't know why._

_"Fitz, tell me what happened back there," I walked behind him, keeping my distance._

_"Nothing happened." His back was still faced towards me._

_"Just cut the crap and-" I was cut off when he grabbed my throat and pushed me against the wall._

_His black eyes stared deadly into mine. His teeth snarled. "Leave it the fuck alone." He released my throat and started to walk away. _

_I watched after him, debating whether I should just leave him. Finally be by myself and wouldn't have to follow his rules. I didn't need him. I could do fine on my own. I was surprised when he didn't look back when he was a good distance away. I looked back at the door and wondered how he found this place? Why it was so important to him? Why he had to show it to me? I decided that I needed to stay with him for a little while and sped down the area until I caught up to him._


	13. Tempting

**Hey guys! Since its my birthday tomorrow, I've decided to give you guys an update! Thank you for the reviews.:) This chapter is going to kick things off on an intense note. I hope you enjoy and review:)**

**Dislclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

"Fuck!"

I bolted to the bathroom once I heard Adams panicked voice. A few weeks ago, I wouldn't give a second glance to his words, but I kind of grown _tolerant _to him. I haven't told him that. He still thinks I find him annoying and a waste of knowing his existence. Which wasn't entirely…untrue. But I just can't find a reason to kill him or kick him out.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at his reflection in the mirror.

His face was covered in his hands. I raised an eyebrow and watched his body shake uncontrollably. _Was he…crying?_ He took his hands away and I was shocked when I saw blood streaming down his face from his eyes. I've never seen anything like this so I was just as stumped as he was.

"Uh….dude? I don't know what's going on with me." Adam said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

The blood still streamed down and plummeted in the sink. His eyes were pitch black.

"I don't know either. Did you do something to start….whatever this is?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking about Fiona…and I felt tears starting to come down. But this came instead." He pointed to the blood.

What do you know, you learn something new everyday. I've never been so upset that it led to crying since I've been a vampire. Fitz never cried either…well at least not in front of me. I looked over at Adam before grabbing a towel and tossing it to him.

"Clean yourself up then lets go." I said while walking out of he bathroom.

I picked up my jacket and waited for him to finish. When he walked out of the bathroom, the blood was gone and his eyes were back to blue. I walked out the door and he trailed behind.

When Adam told me about Fiona. I could give two shits about what happened. But when he kept explaining more and more about their relationship, it reminded me of me and Clare's. Adam being engulfed by her and didn't know what she was. Fiona falling for a human…or maybe she just used him? Okay so maybe their relationship is not like me and Clare's but there were some parts that Adam described that were pretty similar.

So to get his mind off her, I've decided to show him the _proper _way to drink someone's blood. Even though I haven't drank in weeks and I should probably drink as well, I want Adam to enjoy this. To let him have the essence of drinking someone's blood. Because I know, since he's recent, he probably is a savage and barely enjoys the blood.

"What are we doing?" Adam finally said as we walked down the alleyway.

"_You _are going to find someone to eat. I'm merely going to teach you _how _to do it." I turned a corner and noticed a dead end. Perfect.

"I can find my own food just fine." Adam scoffed defensively.

I stopped when I was face to face with the wall. I turned and raised an eyebrow at Adam. _This kid thinks he knows what to do. _I chuckled lightly and Adam crossed his arms and had an annoyed look on his face. First time he's ever been annoyed by me.

Before I could respond, I was cut off by the overpowering scent filling my nostrils. I growled and placed my arm against Adam's throat as I pinned him to the wall. His fangs were already snapping and his eyes were black. I knew the scent was ten times worse for him, since the scent was so strong. The person just entered the alley and needed to take a few good strides before coming our way. So I looked at Adam and tried to have him focus.

I grabbed both his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Focus. Concentrate. Attack. Kill." I emphasized every word thoroughly.

Adam squirmed from my grip from the anxiousness, but I think he took in my words. The smell was getting closer and Adam was growing hungrier. I gave him one last look before releasing him. He crouched down and stared at the empty alley. We weren't hidden but the person wouldn't be able to escape.

I looked at Adam. He was focusing, he was concentrating. Then when the person turned down towards our way, Adam was already in front of the person. I saw him push the man against the wall and I knew he attacked. He tore into the guys shoulder and I heard the drinking start. The man let out a shrill, painful, scream as Adam sucked his life away.

I waited until Adam dropped the body on the ground. He made a low noise in his throat and lifted his head up.

"Booyah!" He pumped his fist in the air and my mouth parted in disbelief.

"Who are you?" I said

Adam's wide smile turned into a shy one and muttered "sorry".

I smirked and shook my head as I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "So how do you feel?" But I knew he was reeling right now. I could tell by his expression.

"Good." He grinned. "Dude where did you learn that?"

I did my best to hide the sudden miserable mood by Adam asking me that question. I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "Learned it myself." I started to walk away and heard Adam walking behind.

"So…how are things with Clare?" He asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

I didn't know if I wanted to have this conversation, especially since he called out on me a few weeks ago, claiming he knew I love Clare.

"Good." Was all I said.

"Did you tell her you loved her yet?"

_There it was._ "I never said I loved her."

Adam laughed. "Dude, stop trying to deny it. Just tell her."

"Is this some kind of daily thing you used to do when you were human? Putting your nose into people's business?" I sneered.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"I'm not afraid."

* * *

She wrapped her arms around my neck but I kept distance between us as I was on top of her. I was doing my best avoiding her cross as our bodies were close together and our lips moving on one another's helplessly. I felt her lips curve and she tugged on my hair.

"You know, we should be working." Clare said after releasing from the kiss.

I skimmed my lips down her neck and didn't care at all about _Hamlet. _She let out a small moan and my instincts kicked in. I skimmed my hand up her shirt and softly rubbed her stomach over her top. She sighed and I knew she forgot all about homework.

She came over today for us to finish an essay on the play _Hamlet._ I knew that was not my intention and that when she came over, she would be on my bed with my lips devouring her. I was right of course. Clare can get distracted very easily. Especially if I'm the one distracting her.

"God, you feel…" I said in between kisses.

I opened my eyes and saw her smile. She dropped her hands from my neck but crept one on the side of my face. She brushed my skin and I closed my eyes. Her touch was so soft. It made me wonder how soft she would feel without her clothes on and me having my way with her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She giggled.

I didn't realize I was practically ogling at her but I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful….and oh so tempting.

"How've you been lately? With your parents?" I asked.

I didn't want her to know that I've been lately wanting to devour her body. I knew she was a virgin and as much as I wanted to taint her, I'd have to wait until she wanted to. So bringing up her parents would probably steer the conversation into a different direction. We still haven't talked about what happened that night at her house and I wanted to know how she was handling it.

Clare's eyes dulled from their enticing glow and she sighed sadly. "Their fighting has cut down a little, but I know they will be separating soon." She looked away sadly and I all I wanted to do was make her forget.

Seeing her in pain like this, emotional, makes my chest tight with pressure. I've never felt remorse before for a human but she looked so sad and lost. I had to do something.

"You can stay with me….if you feel like things are too….much to handle."

She looked back into my eyes and they sparked with curiosity. An angelic smile spread on her lips and the pressure faded.

"Thank you Eli, but I feel that if I stay home, it reminds me of the good times with my family. I don't want to leave just yet."

"I understand."

She smiled and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on my lips, but I wanted more, so I crashed my lips fully onto hers and she whimpered in surprise. My tongue swiped her bottom lip, before she opened her mouth and let me explore her cavern. She tried to pull me closer to her but I kept my posture the same_. If she didn't have that fucking cross on, we wouldn't be in this predicament._

Her moans interrupted my thoughts and I could feel my animalistic self kicking in. My fingers dangled the sides of her shirt and I lifted the piece of clothing up and over her stomach. She lifted her leg up and hooked it around my waist, her lower body pressed into mine. A strangled groan escaped my lips form her action. I caressed her soft stomach, her skin shivering at the touch. I pulled away from the kiss and travelled my lips down her neck. I felt her grab both my hands and interlaced out fingers. I still kissed and sucked on her neck, while I pressed my lower body further into hers. Electricity sparked through me from the move.

I felt her unlock our fingers and I cupped my right hand over her the other side of her neck. She held my hand that was over her neck and I pulled back and watched as she took the hand away form her neck and started to kiss the back of it. I was lost on words and just watched her. Her eyes were locked with mine but when she turned my hand over and my palm was showing, my body went cold. She looked down at my palm and her eyebrows furrowed.

Her eyes slowly turned wide and she looked in my eyes, but I didn't look at her. I just looked at the cross that was on her neck. The cross that burned my palm. The same palm she was staring at a moment ago_._


	14. Ache

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank lannie21 for wishing me a happy birthday!:D Now I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Now how about that last chapter? Didn't expect to see that coming did you? Hahaha well prepare for this chapter because its time to make things more interesting for you guys. Hope you enjoy and review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

_He ignored me for weeks after that night. He would go somewhere and I would go somewhere else. We always met back up he would do no more then glance at before taking me to our next city to feed. I've also noticed he's been pretty rough with his prey. Nit that he was oh so gentle before, but now he just tears and even physically beats the person before drinking them. It's been an unusual sight. _

_I still think that there was something more to the club to Fitz then just a good fuck and blood. Especially when he had to kill the curly haired girl that was with him. I'm trying to understand, but it's just not adding up and it's starting to piss me off._

"_Fitz I need you to tell me what went down at that club." I said while he sat in the chair located across the room._

_We were staying at a rundown place until we went to a different city. Fitz has been sitting in the same position for three days. He wouldn't move, he wouldn't talk. He was basically a statue._

_Fitz didn't say anything. He merely tapped his foot a few times before resuming to his frozen state. I growled in frustration and wondered why I put up with him? I could probably just leave and he would never have to see me anymore and he can wallow in-whatever the hell he was wallowing in-in peace._

"_Okay seriously, what is up with you? Did you have a thing with that chick or something because you're starting to piss me off." I said, a new approach I tried._

_He turned his head and gave me the deadliest look I've ever seen, but I was past being afraid of him. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited. _

"_That girl…..I loved her." He said._

_I blinked. Fitz loved….a human? That's not possible. Fitz despised humans. They were only food to him. Why did he have to kill her once I killed Julia? This just doesn't make any sense. I fell like I don't even know him. This wasn't him. Or was it?_

"_I-I…how…."_

"_I met her a year ago. She was working at that club and I found out what she did. I kept going back to her and that's when I fell for her. She loved me too but the only time I would see her is at the club." He said._

_I didn't know what to say but that still doesn't explain why he had to kill her and how he seemingly blames me for it._

"_Why did you kill her?" I asked._

"_You fucking killed her best friend….it had to be done." He stated miserably._

_I didn't feel no remorse for killing Julia. I was doing what my instincts told me and Fitz always told me that. This guy is really starting to confuse me. Why does he stay with me if he hates me? Why did he change me in the first place? That question still surfaces through my mind everyday. I wasn't upset or regretful when he changed me, I was actually happy he did…..But what was I? A friend? Not really. A pet? Probably but I will not let him treat me that way._

"_Look, Fitz, sorry about your girl but-_

"_Bianca. Her name was Bianca." He snapped._

"_Bianca." I confirmed. "But you need to get over it."_

_He glared at me before picking up his jacket and leaving the place._

* * *

She stared at my hand in shock. I froze. I didn't know what to do or say. I just waited as her expression turned from shock to fear. Her breathing was speeding up as she jumped away from me and across the room. Her back was against the wall beside the door. She stared at me with lost, hurtful, and feared eyes. I didn't say anything. I waited. Waited for her to say something. To do anything. I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She flinched at my movements but did not make the move to leave. She knew_. She knew._ I couldn't make out what she was feeling at the moment. Was she in denial? Perhaps. Was she afraid? Most definitely. Was she going to stay with me? That, I didn't know. Her eyes travelled to the floor and I saw her chest heaving rapidly. I cursed at myself for not being more careful about the scar.

"You….I-I…." A gasp cut her words off.

She knows. She knows that vampires are now real. Shouldn't she be happy? Her myth was true all along. Didn't she know that there was something different about me? Something different about what attacked her?

"That scar…you did that…." She raised her hand to the scar on her neck in a flash. She stroked it and looked right into my eyes. Tears glistened in hers.

I stood up and placed my hands in my pockets. "Yeah, I did that."

She shook her head. "I don't understand…..How could this be real?" She looked down again and scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "How could you be a…..you tried to kill me!" She cried.

I closed my eyes and couldn't feel more terrible. I didn't want to see her upset. Especially because of me. I want Clare to be happy. But I think I've just emotionally scarred her as much as I physically scarred her.

"That was my first intention….but it's not-

"You _kill _people! You drink their blood and take their lives away. You're a-a…._monster_!"

I haven't felt a force of pain in a long time. Verbally and physically. But hearing Clare calling me a monster, caused so much force as if to knock me over. I didn't want to be known as a monster in her eyes. Even if I was.

"I haven't killed anyone for blood since I've met you." I knew that didn't solve the situation or make things better, but I was trying. I knew I was losing her.

The tears were falling down her face. She laughed harshly and I couldn't help but find that kind of morbid. "It doesn't matter! I can't believe I fell for a…." Her gaze went back to mine. "I knew there was something different about you. Something…_nonhuman._"

"Exactly! You knew that there was something different to me. You like vampires!" I argued.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I ignored it! I thought maybe it was just me reading too much of mythology or I just made it up in my head. I never thought something like this would be real…." She broke down in sobs and hugged herself.

I walked over to her and she pushed her hands forward, guarding me off. I stood where I was but I longed to touch her. To hold her and tell her that everything is different but everything will work out. I knew she would cringe away but if she didn't want to be with me, then why was she still here?

"Wait," she said abruptly. "You said you haven't killed anyone for _blood _since you met me. Does that mean y-you k-killed someone for…fun?" Her glassy blue eyes bored into mine and I knew that I couldn't lie to her.

"I killed K.C."

She looked away and more tears came down her face. She clutched her stomach and bent over. Her heart, her breathing, her blood; everything was moving fast. She screamed an ear piercing scream and closed her eyes. She grabbed her hair and pulled roughly. I swiftly stood in front of here and grabbed her tiny wrists in my hands. She cried even more and kept her head down. She didn't struggle and when she looked back into my eyes, they held the same fear that was there moments ago.

"Why did you do that? Why K.C.?" She yelled desperately.

Did she not know what his intentions were? I let go of her wrists and looked at her cross before looking back into her eyes. "You didn't know what he was going to do to you Clare. You're lucky I didn't suck him dry right there."

She looked angry but the fear was more evident in her eyes. "Why are you doing this? Why me?"

She was waiting for an explanation. An explanation to all this madness. I knew that I needed to tell her. She meant everything to me. She's not my meal. She's my lover. I've been avoiding and avoiding this for too long. I will not deny her anymore.

"Because I love you Clare."

I waited for hr eyes to shine with warmth. I waited for her face to light up in happiness. I waited for her to grab me and tell me she feels the same way. I waited. Nothing happened. If my heart could beat right now, I knew it would break into pieces. Her eyes were dull and her mouth was set into a straight line.

"I can't be with you. How am I sure that you're not going to kill-

I crashed my lips over hers to silence the words coming out of her mouth. The kiss was rough and gritty and no love in it. Clare screamed into my mouth and pushed my chest with her tiny hands. There was no affect from her effort but I reluctantly released.

"Just let me go Eli."

I turned my head away and heard her open the door and leave the room. I heard another door open and close and the soft crying coming from her. I slammed both hands into the wall and didn't care how deep my fists were in. I could feel the hurt and rage scorching through my body. My eyes turned over black and my fangs were piercing through my skin. I snarled and sped out of the apartment.

I ran. To where? I didn't know. I didn't care. Fuck everything. I needed to get away before I killed the whole city. I personally didn't mind that revelation but I was too enraged to even stop. I didn't care if I was seen. I was speeding down the alleyways like a speed of lightning. Why the fuck did this have to happen to me?

_Why did I have to fall in love with Clare Edwards?_


	15. Karma

**Hey everyone, I here have another chapter for you! The reactions from you guys were amazing and the predictions are really good too...but I'm not spoiling anything for you guys. You'll just have to read and review to find out more;) Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

I almost died that day. I was this close to burning in the sunlight and for once, I didn't care. I was going to let it happen because there was no point anymore. She hates me. She hates me and I love her. I've been drained without her presence, her smile, her eyes and her touch. The emotions she placed in me have made me unstable and I don't know what to do about it. I want to see her. I need to see her.

Adam was the one who found me. I put up a good fight but in the end he won and dragged me home. I haven't spoken to him or moved from my bed since that day. It makes me remember when Fitz was in the same position many years before. I guess you could say it was karma that was happening to me.

I still replay in my mind that day when she found out. The fear and pain in her eyes. I remember that was my intention before, to have her terrified of me before I ended her life. Now I feel regretful and stupid for even thinking of killing her and almost doing so.

I heard Adam walking over to me and I was in no mood to talk about his shit. "Go away." I muttered.

Adam sighed but I didn't see him, since I was laying on my stomach. I looked at my black sheets and waited for him to leave. He didn't.

"Dude, you need to stop this." Adam merely said.

I laughed harshly. "Why? I'm not bothering you. Fuck off." I buried my face into my pillow and took in _her _lingering scent from when she was here 2 weeks ago. The scent reminded me of our intimate encounters. Her soft lips against mine, her harmonious moans escaping her lips...fuck, I wanted her so bad.

"Just tell me what happened," he pleaded.

Why the hell did he want to know? We weren't friends. I tolerated him while he mooched off me. Which has me thinking, I should probably kick him out. I'll see what he'll have to say about _that_.

"Get out." I said.

"Not until you tell me what happened with Clare."

Her name slashed a blade through me. My still heart burned in flames and all I wanted was for this to go away. I wanted to stop loving her. I want to stop all of this.

"Don't say her name."

"Eli, come on man. It can't be that bad." Adam tried to reason.

Ha. Can't be that bad. I'm a vampire. A soulless monster who fell for a human. A human that I wanted to kill before. Now she knows what I am and she doesn't want me. She's scared of me and I'm sulking over the fact that she doesn't love me and thinks I'm a monster. So Adam, I would not say it's not that _bad._

"You don't know what is bad."

"Did Clare dump you? You need to tell me why you're acting like this. Its not good." Adam said.

I felt my eyes turn black and the fury started to build. I was about to lunge at him but Adam already had me pinned down on the bed with indescribable force. He's never been able to keep me in his hold before. I tried to break free, but his hand was enveloped around my neck tightly that caused an uncomfortable pressure. His blue eyes were staring into mine with compassion.

"Look at yourself! What is happening to you?" He yelled.

"Why did I have to fall in love with her? She thinks I'm a monster! She doesn't want me!" I said, and I felt trickling from eyes.

Oh no, no, no, no. I couldn't be...? Fuck! The running liquid came down more and I groaned inaudibly for crying blood. Adam looked down at me in pity and another emotion I couldn't decipher. I didn't want his pity. I didn't want anything except for Clare.

"I know how you feel." Adam said glumly.

"How would you?" I snapped.

Adam's expression turned hard and her glared at me. "In case you haven't _noticed_, Fiona left me. You may not think its similar, but believe me man, it is. I know _exactly _what you're going through."

So what? He wants to be cry buddies now. We both have something in common, why not embrace it? Because that is the stupidest thing ever. He needs to go. Now.

"Go." I growled. "Go, before I kill you." I knew that if I tried, I could get out of his grasp, but it would take quite the effort.

Adam stared at me and shook his head. He was gone within a second and I watched the opened door.

**xXx**

When Adam left, I went back to my lazy position. She has been on my mind ten times more after that outburst between Adam and I. Its becoming so frequent that everywhere I look reminds me of her. I decided to leave. I didn't exactly no where I was going to go but I had an idea where I was going to take myself.

I walked out of the door and was welcomed to the dark and cool night. Of course I didn't feel the cold, but the wind gave it away. I dug my hands in my jean pockets and walked down the busy streets. The noises of cars and the humans enjoying their lives, I felt like such an outsider. Normally I couldn't give two shits if I stood out or not. Actually, I was quite fond of being stood out of the crowd, though I usually hid away, that's until I attacked someone.

Which makes me wonder why no blood appeals to me tonight? There are some fresh takers and a couple of months ago, I would be gladly to suck dry every human that caught my eye. But I knew I could never go for anyone's blood when I tasted _hers. _Even though I love her and wanted her, I still vividly remembered that night when I tasted her. The sweet blood that quenched my daily thirst. It's as if she was destined for me to devour her whole. Blood and body.

I tried to block the never ending thoughts from my brain once I entered The Dot. It didn't help. It reminds me that this was the first place I talked to Clare. The first day when this all begun. I shook the thought away and sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant. Any waiter that came up to me ran away once I gave them my menacing demeanor. I didn't want to be bothered. Good thing the employees caught the hint, because I wouldn't exactly be _polite_ if I had to explain to them to leave me alone.

Her scent knocked through me and I had to clutch the table for support. I felt the wooden table start to break and I quickly released. I didn't even care about the dent I left. She was coming. She was on her way here. The unappealing scent of her friend tried to mingle with hers, but hers was too powerful to share with her friends.

I closed my eyes and inhaled. The scent soothed my instincts. She was roughly a mile away but I didn't care. I was going to see her, but she can't see me. So I slid out of the booth and walked over to the door. I crossed the road and waited.

When I saw her walking towards The Dot, I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Her auburn hair was flawless. Her baby blue skirt matched her eyes. Her white top was hanging loosely off one shoulder, which showed her radiant pale skin. I tried to control the urge to run over to her, rip her clothes off and take her right there.

She looked...happy-no happy that wasn't the word, she looked...neutral. She was listening to her friends constant babble but the look in her eyes told me her mind was somewhere else.

"Clare? Are you even listening?" Her friend asked annoyed.

"Huh?...Oh yeah, sorry Alli. I've just been thinking..." Clare's eyes traveled off into no where in particular and it made me wonder if it was me she was thinking about.

"You have been pretty distant. Is it because of your parents?"

"Yeah..."

So she really doesn't want me anymore. I clenched my jaw and noticed her head turn in my direction once I turned around and left the spot. When I walked further away, I knew her eyes were still fixated on the spot I was once at. _  
_


	16. Turmoil

**Another update! Thank you for the reivews! You guys are awesome:) Now I'm not entirely sure that you guys will like this chapter because it may seem irrelevent but it actually isn't. It shows you the in depth of how Eli feels about certain things and people, so I hope you guys like it! Read and review:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Two weeks later and my obsession to see her grew. Every night I would watch her. Watch her at her house. I would follow her in her every day routines during the day and would be completely immersed by her. It helped seeing her. At least it proves that she's still alive and that she is real. Even though its been a month since she found out, it feels like the time in between now and then have stretched on so far that it feels more like an eternity.

She still has the same expression on her face when I see her. Neutral and distant. Her parents haven't been home lately, which left her usually home alone, but when they were home, the arguments interrupted the quiet. I would watch as she crawled into her bed and cover her ears with her pillow, desperately trying to block their sounds. I wanted to rip both of their heads off for putting her through this. I also wanted to go to her and comfort her but that would only make things worse.

I still have this lingering question stuck in my head: _Does she think about me?_ Has she blocked out any thought or anything that has to do with me? She was good with keeping her emotions hidden this past month, but when I really analyze her, she lets the mask slip away just a little, before putting it back on for the next day.

I might be fucked up and a creep for following her, but I don't care. This is the only way I could see her, to take in her scent, to ease the pain of her not wanting me.

_What is happening to you?_ Adam's words echoed through my mind and I wanted to smash my head. I haven't heard from or seen Adam since that day, two weeks ago. I'm glad too. But a small part in my brain-that I seem to push away-misses his venting and weird grammar. Adam may know what I'm going through but that doesn't make it any better. I don't need a friend. I knew exactly that Adam thought we were, and being the 'friend' he was, he would probably make me talk to Clare and try to work things out, even if he were given the circumstances. He needs to realize that things don't always-

The scent washed through the air and my senses were on over drive. The scent was sweet and most definitely not human.

I pounced in the air but the culprit had me pinned to the ground. The second time in two weeks I've been pinned down. I must be getting rusty.

Long brown curls covered the face of the vampire on top of me. Her hand was pressed to my chest and she straddled my waist. She flipped her hair and I was greeted by a pale, curved nose, and black eyed woman. Her fangs snapped at me and I couldn't process anything going through my mind. Her eyes suddenly turned blue and it made wonder why I've been meeting a lot of blue eyed people lately?

The woman tilted her head to the side and a huge smile plastered on her face…_wait! Brown curly hair, curved nose, blue eyes….Holy fuck._

"Fiona?" I said out loud, not believing who I was looking at.

Her smile curved downwards and she arched an eyebrow. "How did you know my name? Unless, you heard that I was a Coyne," she smiled again and I cringed at how peppy she looked.

She was as exactly how Adam described her. Her hands were covered with white fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow. Her top was way too extravagant for casual taste but her jeans seemed like the only normal thing on her and were those heels on her feet…?

"I've heard may things of you." I said, before pushing her off me, and sent her flying to her feet.

She crossed her arms and stayed at least ten feet away from me. As I took in her full appearance, I wondered what Adam saw in her.

"Like what things?" She eyed me carefully before fixating her eyes on mine.

I placed my hands in my pockets and sped to her until I was right in front of her. She still stared in my eyes and I admired her boldness. I circled around her lazily while she stood still.

"Oh, well does a certain _boyfriend_ ring a bell? To be specific a boyfriend named _Adam_." I smirked when I notice her mouth slightly part and a gasp escaped from her lips.

"Adam?" She repeated in shock.

"Yeah, skinny dude, pathetically in love with you, a new vampire….." I stopped in front of her once I let my sentence drawl.

I had no idea why I was still here, or why I was talking to _her_? Was I doing a favour for Adam? I didn't even know what were my intentions with talking to her but having her being the topic coming out of Adam's mouth for a month and a half, I tend to get pissed off because of it.

"You've seen him? Is he alright?" Her voice sounded concerned and pained, and it made me realize that this girl was a fucking good actor.

"Why the fuck do you care?" I snapped, not caring that I was being rude.

She leaned back in shock and raised her eyebrows. She shouldn't be surprised. She left him. She lied to him and told him she loved him and then she just left him. Okay so maybe I did care for Adam a little, but the dude seriously is in pain and then she just shows up to make matters worse for him, no fucking way.

"Who are you anyways? It's not like it's any of _your _business." She narrowed her eyes at me.

A harsh chuckle escaped my lips. "I was the one your boyfriend vented to when _you _left him."

Fiona's face turned hard and she clenched her glove clad hands. "You don't even know what I had to do. It was for his own good!"

"His own good? What the fuck are you? Some heartless _bitch_?" She cringed at my words but I was too enraged to stop. "He loves you! _Loves _you, and you left him. You don't love someone and just leave them to rot!" I realized my words were more towards my own turmoil and I was taking it out on her.

She bowed her head and I heard sniffling. Fuck, I'm not good with tears. Especially bloody ones. So when she raised her head and her eyes were black and the blood streamed down her face, I growled in frustration and tugged on my hair.

"I love him still, I do. I need to find him. Where is he?" The hope in her voice actually made me feel pity for her.

"I don't know. He left a couple weeks ago from my place, but if you follow his scent, you'll find him." I turned on my heel and started walking towards my place.

I didn't look back to make sure she did what I said. I gave her help, if she didn't take it that was her problem. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I wanted her to find him. Adam deserves to at least have an explanation.

When I entered my apartment, it was eerily quiet. Until I heard, and smelt…..that _she _was coming towards my place. When she reached the door, I didn't answer. I kept my back to the door and waited for her to come in. Once she did, I turned around and looked straight into her blue eyes.


	17. Numb

**Hey everyone, last chapter had you guys on your toes eh? Well I hope you guys like this chapter because its an important chapter in the story. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

She was here. She was standing right before me looking as gorgeous as ever. Her blue jeans and floral top made her body more desirable then ever. It could be the fact that I haven't been this close to her in over a month. But I didn't care. She was here and that was all that mattered. She looked distant but determined and that shrunk the little hope the buried deep in my chest.

"I know you've been following me Eli." He voice was cold.

How the hell did she know? I've kept my distance far enough for a human not to notice. I couldn't admit to her.

I raised my eyebrows at an attempt at indifference and dug my hands in my pockets. "How could you prove that?" I challenged.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "I can't explain it but I just….._knew_." She justified.

"Okay, so you've told me something I already knew. Now what do you want?" I barked.

I don't know why I said it like that but this human has put me through hell this past month and as much as I wanted her back, I don't want this kind of torture from her. Besides, things can become very dangerous if I don't control my temper. It would be bad on my part and especially on hers.

She shrunk back from my tone of voice and all I wanted to do was hold her. Se sighed before clutching her arms together roughly.

"I don't even know why I'm here, I must be very brave or completely stupid." She muttered to herself, but I heard her words very clearly.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that? You're not exactly one for caring about humans." She cried questioningly.

"That's true but you're different," I said, looking into her eyes.

She closed her eyes and vigorously shook he head. "Just stop. Stop everything. Stop following me, just don't go near me anymore."

"Why? I have to avoid you now? You want me out of your life Clare? I could easily be gone. It only takes 4 hours in sunlight…" I stopped talking once her eyes grew wide.

"Don't do that. Don't kill yourself." She said desperately.

I don't get it. She doesn't want me in her life. She hates me. She's scared of me. But she doesn't want me to kill myself? She wouldn't have to worry about me and I wouldn't have to go through this pain anymore.

"Why not? It would make everything better. I am a _monster _after all." I said calmly.

Her blue eyes shined and she started to shake. I didn't know what was happening and it took a tremendous amount of self control to not go over to her.

"I can't have you entirely out of my life. You may not care, but you left a mark on me. I still have feelings for you. Feelings that don't want to go away." She said sadly.

"I do care, you already know that I love you. You're the one who doesn't want to be with me."

Her face turned angry. "Do you even know what _love _means Eli? You're a vampire for god sakes!" The tears fell down her face but I was too enraged to comfort her.

"Do I fucking know what it means? Do you realize how much shit you've put me through this past month? You make me feel all these things I've never felt before and I fucking hate it! But I can never hate you Clare. I can't. I would do anything to be with you again." If I was human, I would be out of breath at the moment.

She bowed her head and pushed her back against the wall. She moved her hands to cover her face but I could hear the sobs coming from her.

"I d-don't know what to d-do anymore. I want to be with you Eli. I do, but all I think of is you killing people when I'm with you. I feel like I fell for a completely different person." Clare's voice was pained instead of angered.

So all this time she has been in pain. She was feeling the same as me. What does that mean? She thinks I'm a monster and a completely different person. That's not true. She didn't lose me. She fell for the real me. I need to show her that.

I closed my eyes and turned them to black. When I opened them, I walked cautiously over to Clare. She raised her head and her eyes widened in fear.

"Clare, this is a monster." I pointed to my face. "If you look past _this_, you'll find your Eli."

She looked into my eyes, the fear in hers slowly dissolving. She shakily walked over to me and lifted her hand to my face. She analyzed my eyes as she pinned her eyebrows together. I couldn't express how glad I was that she was touching me again. He soft hand felt perfect against my pale skin. I wanted to touch her but I didn't want to push her boundaries. So I waited. I waited to see if she would scream and run away, but she only looked at me with tear stricken eyes. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, they were green.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips and she slowly took her hand from my face.

It could've been hours or minutes that went by as we stayed in this position, looking into each others eyes. I was serious when I told Clare I would do anything to be with her again. I won't kill anyone, I won't drink a human's blood, anything, I just need her to be with me.

"I do want my Eli, but I need time to figure things out. I can't be with you right now when I'm feeling this way." She said, finally breaking the silence.

Hope slithered from my fingers and my still heart plummeted to the ground. She was still afraid of me. It was evident by the pity in her voice. She doesn't want to hurt my pathetic feelings once more. How nice.

"I won't follow you anymore." I said in a monotone voice.

She gave me a quaint smile before turning and opening the door and leaving me alone once again.

I wasn't angry or upset because my entire body and emotions went numb. I found the numbness inviting. For once, I didn't feel for her. It helped. But that didn't stop her from circulating my brain.

I walked over to my bed and fell on top of it. I closed my eyes and tried to have sleep take me over.


	18. Forever

**Thank you for the reviews! Now I don't know if you guys seen the new promo yet but I know when I saw it, I was so excited but also really sad. But this chapter made me feel better. Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

July fucking first. The day where Canadians go outside and celebrate the countries birthday. Stupid day if you ask me. But _she _was going to be celebrating. She told me a long time ago that she always went to High Park to celebrate. She loved everything that was there. The events, the people and the fireworks. Especially the fireworks. She would say there was always something magical about them. The sparks would excite her and the light would amaze her. I could care less about this day and anything that revolves around it. But this day only makes me want to go to her, to see her again.

We haven't spoken or seen each other since she came here. The numbness was still there and she was the only person that would be able to break it. I didn't know what to think after we had that talk. I don't know if she still wants me. She was really lost and upset and I don't blame her. I don't. But I still want to be with her. She may not know this but I will always be hers. She holds me. I want to go to her tonight and grab her and kiss her until she can't breathe. I can't wait anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted when a familiar scent that made me raise my eyebrows started to walk to my apartment. I turned around and there he was standing in the doorway.

He looked happy and relaxed and his were arms crossed. I stayed in my bedroom door way and waited for him to say something.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked simply.

I was good at hiding my emotions because on the inside I was actually really happy to see him. I wanted to know what happened between him and Fiona; did she find him? Did they work it out? He probably isn't happy to see me, especially after I treated him like and ass and threatened to kill him.

"Fiona found me." His lips twitched and I could tell he was trying to fight a smile.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"I know you saw her. She told me and I fucking thank you." He full on smiled and I wondered what I had to do with this.

"And what exactly did I do?"

He shook his head and looked at me like I was stupid. "You're the reason why she realized that I was worth it. She always did love me, but her family are these rich vampires and they didn't approve and it was all…"

My mind zoned out after rich vampires. _Rich vampires?_ Her whole family are vampires and she's rich? Now I know that I have definitely heard of every weird thing in the world.

"Yeah, well lets just say, your girlfriend pulled out the rage in me." I said.

Adam laughed, I've never seen him this happy before. "Yeah, well she can do that sometimes." His face turned serious. "But thank you Eli."

I walked over to him and stared into his unsure blue eyes. I smirked and held up my fist. He smiled in relief and pounded his fist against mine. We laughed for a moment and I was glad that I felt something for once in weeks. The numbness was still there but it helped.

"So….have you talked to Clare?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah."

"And….."

"Nothing really. She says she wants to be with me but she can't right now because all she can see is a monster when I'm with her. What else am I supposed to do?" I was asking that question more to myself then him.

"Dude, I'm really sorry, but you need to go after her."

"How? What if we just go through the same thing all over again. I don't want that to happen."

I knew that I wouldn't be able to take the pain a third round. I was becoming weak and it was pissing me the fuck off.

"Convince her, its July 1st which means a huge celebration. She'll probably be at one of the parks." He said smiling.

Man he celebrates it too? Great. "She celebrates. She told me she goes to high park." I muttered miserably.

Adam's eyes brightened. "I went to high park all the time! You, Fiona and I can go and you can find Clare."

This kid is really optimistic. I can't go. It won't work but I have a feeling he won't leave me alone until I agree.

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

This was fucking torture. The crowds of people huddled in different areas of the decorated park was not making me hungry-but annoyed. The loud pounding music they had on the overly huge speakers was making me more irritated by the moment. The happy and excited faces only made things worse. The scents all mingled together was not appealing at all and I wonder how Adam convinced me to come here. Oh wait, its because I'm a douche and had little hope that I may be able to see Clare.

Its pathetic and stupid but I don't give a fuck. She may not want to be with me ever again but I need to see her again. She doesn't necessarily have to see me, I just need to see her. Besides, maybe if I see her it will help this numbness that is consuming me. Maybe she's happy and everything has worked out with her parents. I want to know how she is doing and what she has been doing these past couple of weeks.

I looked around and smelled around but it was so hard to pick out one scent when all these disgusting ones were in every corner.

I noticed beside me that Fiona and Adam were making out but sometimes took short breaks and give each other the "love" eyes. I wondered if Clare and I ever gave each other those eyes. I assumed that we did and I couldn't help but feel jealous of Adam.

"I think I should go." I mumbled, but Adam and Fiona's heads both turned in my direction.

"No, you have to stay. You haven't seen Clare yet and the fireworks are going to start soon." Adam pleaded.

Fireworks. She had to be around here somewhere. I have to find her.

"Eli," I averted my eyes from the crowds of people once I heard Fiona's voice. "You love her, right? Then go find her."

I was surprised to hear this from Fiona. She hasn't said one word to me since that day I first met her.

She walked over to me and looked into my eyes. "She loves you too. Don't let her leave you to rot." Fiona smiled.

I smiled in realization and didn't waste anymore time. I walked through the crowds-annoyed I couldn't use my actual speed-and searched for her. I kept a look out on her smell but I wasn't getting anything. The field was huge and the people were multiplying.

"Alright everyone, fireworks in 5 minutes!" The voice of the host on the huge platform boomed through the microphone and all through out the park.

Fuck. Come on Clare, where are you? I frantically searched and felt like I was going in circles and was about to give up when her scent pulsated through me. I followed the scent and it lead me to her in the back of the crowd, near the trees. When I saw her, I froze.

Her auburn curls were done the same way; loose and tousled. Her skin illuminated in the dark. The pale and soft look to it made my insides twitch. The lilac dress fit her body perfectly and I couldn't get over how mesmerising her eyes were tonight. She was beside her friend and looking at the crowd of people, excitement and joy shun in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and I couldn't get over the fact how much I missed that; her soft lips against mine. My arms wrapped around her petite body. I needed to calm down before I do something inappropriate in public.

I leaned back against a tree and watched her with fascination. It seemed like she became more beautiful each time I would see her. I wanted to go up to her and follow what Fiona said, but her friend was there. She needed to go. As if fate was on my side, her friend hugged her before leaving. Clare looked a little disappointed but waited for the fireworks to come.

I started to walk over to her and I notice she turned her head in my direction. I paused and waited for fear and anger to show in her eyes, but all I saw was shock and bewilderment. I was at least 20 feet away from her and for a second I thought she was maybe staring at some one else, but when she started to slowly walk over to me, I resumed walking.

The music was turned off and the people were yelling in anticipation. The fireworks were about to start. Clare and I didn't even raise our attention to the people, we kept our eyes locked until we were centimetres apart.

The loud sound erupted over in the sky and Clare and I looked at the different colours bursting into different arrays. I looked at Clare and she was smiling a smile I've never seen before. It was innocent and child-like. She looked back to me and that's when everything stopped. I didn't hear the screaming, I didn't hear the fireworks, I didn't see the colours. I saw Clare.

I placed my hand over her neck and leaned in. She leaned in the same time and I couldn't believe this was finally happening. I found her lips and felt my whole body shake alive. The numbness left. Clare placed her hands on my chest and I was afraid she would try to push me back, but she only deepened the kiss and I wanted to do this forever.

I wanted to kiss Clare Edwards forever.


	19. Love

**Weird Fact: I actually had the whole fireworks thing planned for last chapter a few days ago, so when the promo came out, I was like, wow I'm psychic;). Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Now I hope you guys like this chapter because I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow. I'll try though. Enjoy:)**

**WARNING: Lemon, smut, (WHATEVER ITS CALLED) Enjoy at your OWN risk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

We were walking to my apartment, hand in hand. She only told me to take her to my place and wouldn't say anything after that. I obliged but her silence was starting to worry me. But none the less, I couldn''t believe I was here, with Clare, holding her hand. I kissed her. I _fucking_ kissed her and I couldn't be more happy. I wanted to swoop her up in my arms and take us away.

I sound like a sap.

I didn't care. I'm not going to let her get away from me ever again. She is mine. And when I look down at her, she smiles back. No fear, no hate in her eyes. Her eyes shine and they are wide, and I can't get over that fact that she still wants me.

When we enter my apartment, I hear her heart starting to beat in a rapid pace. I lead her to my bedroom, she was behind me but I was still holding her hand. She pulled her hand away once we entered my bedroom and I turned around to look at her.

Clare locked eyes with mine. My eyes shifted to her tiny hands that were placed at the back of her neck. With a small _snap!_, she pulled the cross off her neck and clutched it in her hands. I watched her as she threw the piece of jewellery across the room. Her eyes lingered on the cross before she turned her eyes back to mine. Her small hands cupped the sides of my neck and she leaned in, she pressed her lips to mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her closer. She moved her lips slowly over mine and all I wanted to do was savour the kiss. She still tasted the same and the amazing feeling had my insides tingle.

I held her in my arms and before she knew it, she was on my bed with me towering over her. She broke from the kiss with a gasp and I forgot she wasn't used to my speed and I gave her a concerned look. She held onto me but she was trying to breathe normally again.

Her blue eyes glinted in curiosity before she captured my lips with hers once again. I was surprised when she pushed her tongue passed my teeth and coaxed my tongue to mix with hers. She moved her hands in my hair, the action relaxing. I moved my hands up her sides and lightly brushed the sides of her breasts. She moaned in my mouth and pressed herself closer to me. I brushed them again and moved my hands over her dress and fully cupped her breasts through the fabric.

I tore my lips from hers and sat up, pulling her body with me. I moved my fingers to the zipper on the back of her dress and I looked straight into her eyes while I slowly pulled the zipper down. I pulled the straps over her shoulders and let her dress fall past her breasts. I softly pushed her down and pulled the dress off in a second, leaving her in her bra and underwear. I looked at her body in amazement and couldn't believe she was all mine. Her creamy white flesh was too good to be true, so I leaned down and flicked my tongue over her stomach. I heard her sigh and I smirked over her sensitive skin.

She leaned up and I pulled my head back. I raised an eyebrow at her but she merely travelled her hands to my t shirt and pulled it over my stomach then over my head. I hissed in pleasure when she raked her fingernails over my chest. My vision was closing but I pushed her back down the bed and crashed my lips over hers, devouring and tasting her. She moved her hands to my belt and before I realized, she had me only in my boxers.

I reached behind her back and unclasped her bra before discarding the piece on the floor. I took in her full beauty and noticed the blush creeping up her neck. I dipped down and took her nipple into my mouth. She grabbed a fistful of my hair into her hands as she gasped. Each time I sucked or nibbled, she would arch herself into me. I groaned each time she did and I knew soon, I needed to take her.

I searched my way back to her lips and kissed her hungrily, pressing my bare chest to her breasts. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back eagerly as I pressed my lower body to hers. She moaned in my mouth and I grinded against her again. I practically ripped off her underwear before taking off my boxers. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I whispered against her lips.

She nodded. "Yes," she breathed.

I slowly pushed in her and it didn't take long before she screamed. I pulled out and went slowly back in and noticed the tears coming down her eyes. I kissed each tear and pressed my face to her cheek. The pleasure was overpowering me and I couldn't control myself any longer, but the pain was hurting her. I needed to try and take it slow.

I pushed all the way in and broke her barrier, she clung onto me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I started to thrust in and out, but her wincing was evident. I looked at her but her eyes were closed and she bit her lip. I kissed her lips and that seemed to relax her a little. Each thrust was making me lose control and the pleasure was something I've never felt with any other woman.

A soft moan escaped Clare's lips and I knew she was adjusting. My pace started picking up and soon both Clare and I were swooning in pleasure. Her petite body wrapped around me and her moans in my ears was making my self control even harder. I nibbled on her ear lobe to slow the fire building inside me.

Clare started to rotate her hips against mine and that instantly made me dominate her by thrusting herder and faster. We were losing each other in one another's bodies but I didn't mind. I actually fucking loved it. I felt like I was devouring every part of her this way, her body, mind, and soul. She was now mine. I took her innocence.

"Eli," I looked at Clare and noticed she was barely hanging on, she was almost there. "Bite me."

I almost lost it right there, I couldn't completely comprehend what she said but I didn't second guess her. I felt hesitant at first but if I drank her blood while experiencing this mind-blowing sex, I would be complete.

My eyes turned black and she didn't flinch as she looked at them. I pulled out my fangs and pierced them in her skin, right over her scar form where I bit before. She let out a scream, but it sounded more pleasurable them pain.

I missed her blood and when it was coursing through my system, I wish I could live off it forever. The moisture and taste mixed with the sex, oh how I missed it. Clare's chest started to heave and my body moved faster.

"Eli!" She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her.

I released my fangs from her neck and growled while my body shook from the earth shattering orgasm going through me.

I pulled out of her but I still held her and moved us so we were both on our sides. Her head was bowed down and I could hear her ragged breathing. I lifted her chin and swept her bangs away from her face. She was still beautiful and I couldn't control the urge to place a small kiss on her lips. Her blue eyes dilated and she started to shake. I tightened my hold on her bare back and pulled her closer.

"Eli," she whispered. I was starting to think that she regretted what she did and I felt myself froze. She looked down for a moment before looking into my eyes. "_I love you."_


	20. Mine

**11 reviews from last chapter! You guys were awesome, I'm really glad you guys like it because I was kind of worried you wouldn't...Anywho! I can't believe I'm saying this but this story is almost done. A few more chapters to go, I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy:)**

**Degrassi: I do now own Degrassi.**

* * *

I never thought heaven was real. Not in the slightest. I always thought it was a place people used in their imagination to avoid that fact then when they die…they're dead. But having Clare laying beside me, naked, and my arm wrapped protectively over her waist, made me second guess the theory, because she was heaven. I was drowning in her presence, her scent, her body, and her soul. Her glorious body laid openly underneath the covers, her angelic face was facing me but her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. I could watch her sleep forever and not care. She was definitely an angel and she looked so peaceful, it stretched and made me feel relaxed.

But in the back of my mind, I'm scared. I'm scared that she will leave me again and realize that I am not good for her. I don't know what I would do if she broke my heart again. I don't want to think of right now because I know I'll fuck up the good mood that is between us. I still couldn't get out my head of out she told me last night: _I love you. _I knew she had strong feelings for me and maybe it was love at the time, but hearing her sweet, soft voice whisper those three words to me, I knew that my love for her wasn't one-sided. I could listen to her say those words for an eternity and I would welcome them each time eagerly.

I looked over Clare's shoulder and saw the cross laying on the ground. It looked lonely without it being wrapped around Clare's neck. A sudden pit formed in my stomach, I felt a little guilty. That cross probably meant a lot to her and she gave it up for…. me. It makes me think, has she given up a lot in her life to make someone happy?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Clare stir in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. I was welcomed by her clear, crystal, blue eyes, and her lips turned upwards, one of her infamous smiled lighting the room. I couldn't stop the smile that reached my features, she was the only one that could make me smile this much.

"Good morning." She said in a light voice.

"Hey," I whispered back.

She place her hands over my chest and moved closer to me. "How long have you been awake?"

"The whole night."

Her eyes widened a little, before she bit her lip. "Is that one of your….vampire…..powers?" Her head bowed down and she twiddled her hands together as she tried to hide.

I chuckled, "Clare its okay, you don't have to talk about this if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

Her head shot up sharply and she shook her head in protest. "No, I-I want to know, I just don't want to pester you with my questions….they might be weird." Her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Clare, its fine. I'm actually kind of relieved that you aren't scared of me anymore." I thought out loud.

She gave me a timid smile and tilted her head to the side. I waited and watched as she thought of an appropriate question to ask me. Her eyes shined in excitement and looked back at me.

"What's your favourite benefit that you gained after becoming a vampire?" Her eyes bored into mine as she awaited my answer, curiosity evident in them.

"Speed." She raised an eyebrow, but before she could comprehend, my arms were wrapped around her as she laid on top of me. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped for air. "It has its advantages." I smirked.

"I'll bet." She gasped once more before looking back into my eyes.

Her naked pressed against mine was causing certain urges to build up and my body jerked under hers, a spark of electricity flew through me. I could tell she felt it too because she pressed her self closer to me. I flipped us over, me towering over her.

Everything was perfect between us, but I needed to ask her the one question that has been buzzing through my mind since last night.

"Why did you take me back?" I averted my eyes to the fresh bite on the side of her neck.

She didn't answer right away, the only sound in the room was her breathing and the beating of her heart. I feared for her answer but I needed to know.

"Because, I couldn't not be with you anymore Eli." I looked into her eyes. "Yes, you did scare me, but you also scare me when I'm not with you. Even though you've killed people….I know that you're different now with that but when you told me you loved me, I just….I couldn't believe it. You're always good with hiding your emotions and yourself from me, so I guess you could say my emotions were out of control at that moment but I knew one day I would take you back."

Once she finished I couldn't move. Her words rung through my ears like a siren. To say I was happy was an understatement, I was fucking ecstatic. I held onto Clare and rolled her over to the other side. She giggled and I hungrily kissed her lips. She responded eagerly and opened her mouth.

We kissed for minutes, hours, I didn't really notice, but Clare finally tore her lips from mine and her chest heaved up and down. "I should really get going, my parents might worry where I-" A scoff cut her words off. "I just need to go soon." She fixed.

I groaned in protest but reluctantly let go of her and plopped down beside her. I got up and quickly got dressed. When I was done, Clare was trying to zip the back of her dress. I smirked and walked over to her. I moved my lips to her ear and said, "Need help?"

"Sure," she squeaked.

I traced my hand down her back and slowly zipped the dress up. I reached my hands for hers and held them as I leaned down and blew on the bite on her neck. I heard her shiver and I smiled. She twisted her self around to face me and smiled brightly. I suddenly remembered the cross on my floor and thought how I was going to approach the subject to her.

"What are you going to about the…." I jerked my head to the other side of the room.

She sighed and walked over to the other side and came back with the cross clutched tightly in her hand. I took her empty hand and we left the apartment.

We walked in silence most of the way in silence but I didn't mind. I was still registering the fact she was mine once again. I glanced over at her a few times and she would look over at me, smile intact. When we reached her house I didn't want to leave her, but when she lightly kissed my lips and told me she'll see tomorrow. I gave in and left.

I took my time when I walked home. My thoughts drifting to different things, one of them was Adam. I wondered where him and Fiona went last night. I was grateful they didn't come back to my place since, Clare and I were sort of…busy. Part of me wanted to thank Adam and Fiona but I wasn't the type of person that thanked people.

Then something I thought I would never smell in my life again came crashing down on me. I sped through the streets and up to my apartment. I went inside and the culprit was staring at me, with a mocking smile on his face.

"Hello Elijah, its been a long time."


	21. Stupid

**Hello my lovely readers! Turns out, this will be the second last chapter. So that means next will be the last. I can't believe we're almost there. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

"_Fuck you!"_

_Fitz punched me in the stomach, sending me flying to the other side of the room, the wall cracking as my back came in contact with it. Fitz was the only person that could cause pain physically towards me. He wasn't exactly taking the news of me leaving, well._

"_Calm down, it's not like you need me." I said as I stood to my feet._

_It was true, Fitz has been sulking for ten years after killing Bianca. I don't know why I stayed with him that long but I have to get away. It will be better for the both of us._

"_I fucking created you and you treat me like this?" His eyes were black and the venom in his voice was evident._

"_You haven't gotten over Bianca and some how you blame me for it. I'm sick of putting up with your bullshit."_

_He narrowed his eyes at me and slashed another punch in my direction, this time it was my jaw. I heard a crack and immediately fixed it back in place. I was starting to grow furious and in any given moment, I was going to punch him. _

"_You don't know shit about her and that night. All you fucking care about is killing someone."_

_I gave him an incredulous look. "Well, we do need fucking blood! Did you forget that Fitzy?"_

_He shook his head vigorously. "I know you Elijah. You don't care about blood." His eyes flashed to mine. "You care about the kill."_

_I didn't exactly mind the killing, it was thrilling and did make the blood more tasty, but I didn't exactly know what Fitz was trying to say. He was becoming more and more deliberate about keeping things from me._

_I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_A cold laugh that scraped the walls fell from his lips. "You really are a demon. Yes, vampires do enjoy the kill. It's part of the hunt. But I've seen you Elijah. You crave for it, its your nature. That's why I chose you. You held those qualities when you were a human. You didn't exactly embrace it until, I transformed you."_

_I didn't know where this was coming from but he was trying to sidetrack me. I thought of doing this for many years and I'm not going to let him make me stay again._

"_That may be true, but I'm still leaving. Your fucked and I don't need you anymore. I'm not a kid."_

"_You can't fucking leave! You are NOTHING with out me! NOTHING!" His vein popped out of his jaw as his teeth clenched and gave me a deadly and animalistic look._

"_Watch me."_

_I turned around and left the room. He was cursing and throwing things and he swore he would find me. I knew that he could find me in one hour. I didn't care. I would keep running and running. He probably won't leave his "nest" though. He was still hurting from Bianca's death and in a vulnerable state. I'm just glad that I would never have to go through something like that and that I was free._

* * *

He rocked on his heels with the mocking smile still on his face. I didn't know what to say. He finally found me and my question was: how? Why? I've been gone too long for him to find me. Or was it….? That doesn't matter. I have to get him out of here. Before he causes trouble.

"What? No hug? No hello? I feel very unwelcome right now." He said mockingly, a hand clutching his frozen heart.

He still looked the same. Brown spiky hair, same dark clothing, icy blue eyes. It felt as if we were back 30 years ago, standing in front of each other causally. There was nothing casual for why he was here. I knew and he knew it.

"What are you doing here Fitz?" I managed to speak in an even voice.

He raised his hands in the air. "He speaks!" He chuckled. "I was just passing in the neighbourhood and came across your scent, among others."

"Oh, well you stopped by, is there a reason why you are here, in my apartment?" I said coolly.

He raised a finger and started to pace slowly around the room. "It's funny that you mention, I was running an errand for a friend. He lives here in Toronto, rich fellow. Henry Coyne. Does that ring a bell?" A taunting grin etched on his features.

_Coyne? Rich family. Rich vampire family. Fiona Coyne. Fuck._ Which means, Fitz knew Fiona or at least knew her from her father-at least I'm assuming Fitz is talking about her father. That means if Fitz came here recently, he met Adam, who has been around me…..which means my scent has been surrounded on him. Shit.

"No, it doesn't. Are you done running the errand?" I asked.

He nodded, the grin still on his features. "I am but I was thinking maybe we should catch up. After all these years, I'm guessing you've had….interesting food, by the smells of it, you've had something to eat last night."

I knew Clare's scent was lingering on me. I did have her blood in her system and because of having sex with her. Fitz knew it too. I suddenly felt myself froze when realization dawned on me. If Fitz finds out about me and Clare…oh fuck! He'll kill her. He'll fucking kill her. Memories of Bianca and Julia flooded through my mind and I was hoping my face did not display the panic going through me. He _can't _know about her.

"Just the regular, fuck and kill." I stated flatly.

"Ah, well that sounds like you. Now how've you been? I mean is it fun, flying solo?"

Something about his face was sending an off vibe. Did he know something that I didn't? I dug my hands into my pockets and analysed his features.

"I guess you could say that. How long are you staying here?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. A few weeks, maybe a month. Or maybe I'll just stay here permanently. It all depends."

"I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Why?" He started to walk over to me. "You hiding something Elijah?"

"I go by Eli now."

"Eli?" He made a face as he said the name. "That's…..different." He stopped in front of me.

"Yeah, there's a lot you don't know about me. Things have changed."

He nodded in understanding and paused before crushing my neck with his hand and pushing me down to the ground. I looked at him alarmed but I couldn't get out of his hold. His hold tightened and it was starting to become painful. Fitz still knew how to hurt me….physically.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said.

He gave me a menacing look. "You think I'm fucking stupid? I know Henry Coyne's daughter. Fiona Coyne. Dating the scrawny little kid who happens to be friends with you." He sneered.

I squirmed but he used his other hand to punch my stomach, a tearing being heard from the contact of his ring. I pulled my fist back and punched him square in the jaw. His face moved a inch to the right and I couldn't believe I finally hit him. But it didn't have any effect.

"The scent that is on you right now, it's been imprinted for fucking months. This was _not _a fuck and kill. You've been seeing this girl more then once. I can't believe you fell for a fucking human, never thought I'd see the day." His anger was shining through his speech.

"I don't love a human, I killed her after I fucked her. I'm sure of it."

I needed to convince him that she meant nothing to me, because if he wasn't convinced, he will kill her. He will find her and take her away from me. I can't let that happen.

I pushed my hands flat against his chest, and sent him flying against the wall. He snarled and was before me in a moment. He grabbed my arm and cracked it backwards, the pressure sending a crippling feeling. But I wasn't down on the ground.

"You know, I've learned a new trick over the years." He dug his fingernails into my shoulders and I felt myself falling to the ground. "A trick that can make vampires unconscious." He twisted my neck and I felt a huge ache crawl in my body.

I fell to the ground and the ache crawled through out, eating away my insides and my eyes were starting to droop. What he fuck was happening to me? I saw his figure and remembered the night he changed me: him standing before me before everything turned black. Now I felt the déjà vu circling my brain and his figure became blurry, before, once again, all I saw was black.


	22. Black

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe we are finally here. I want to thank every single one of you for reading this story. And favoring, alerting, and reviewing it. It truly makes me feel wonderful.** **Enjoy this last chapter. You guys are amazing. P. authors note at the end. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

My senses were coming together. I could smell, I could hear-and if I tried-I most definitely would be able to feel. My eyes were still closed, but they snapped opened and I was face-to-face with Adam. He was bent down beside me, worry on his face. I couldn't exactly remember what happened. I remember falling to the ground, then falling asleep...? No. That doesn't sound right. I stood up; my speed still intact. Adam stood in front of me as well and he pinned his eyebrows together as he stared at me.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Adam's voice sounded distant.

I looked around the room and felt strangely disoriented. I haven't felt this way sine I was transformed. What happened to me? I would fucking like to know.

"I don't know." I said, my eyes looking at the ground. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, I just dropped off Fiona and decided to see how things were going with-hey, why was Fitz here,"he said, sniffing the air.

Everything came flooding back to me then. Fitz was here, he found out me. We fought, he rendered me unconscious, but not before telling me how he knows...Clare. Fuck! He's going to kill her, how long have I been fucking out?

It doesn't matter, I'm out the apartment before Adam can comprehend. I run after his scent. It was dark out but I didn't care. Adam was running behind me but he didn't say anything. I could feel the fear and rage crawl in my stomach. I have to find her. He can't have her. I'll fucking kill him before he does anything.

Her scent starts to mingle with his and I could feel it getting closer. I sharply turn a corner and I enter an abandoned warehouse. She's in here. I can smell her...and her blood. I stop and sniff around. I don't see anything but I will find them. Adam is silent beside me. He sniffs the air as well and he takes off to the right. I take a left and stop when my eyes unfold the scene before me.

Clare was on the floor, the blood pouring out of her neck, her wrists, she was lying motionless but her eyes were opened. Her heart was still beating but barely. She was hanging on a thread and it was all because of me.

I didn't see Fitz but the rage was coursing through me. My fists and jaw were clenched, my eyes were pitch black and my fangs pierced through my teeth. I sped through the warehouse, over and over until I found him.

He was standing against a wall, licking blood off his lips, his eyes blue. He knew I was there but he just looked down at his fingers. I lunged towards him, but he pushed his arm across my chest and I was sent flying to the other side of the room. That didn't stop me though, I punched him square against the jaw when I went back to him. He jerked backwards and his back cracked the cement wall.

Fitz chuckled as he tried to regain his balance but I held my foot against his stomach, sinking it in. "My, my, Elijah, it seems the unconscious effect has made you stronger. Or maybe you're just really pissed off."

I didn't respond, I grabbed the collar of his jacket with both hands and flung him around into the air. Fortunately, I knew Adam was there, so he ended up catching Fitz and flinging him against the wall. I saw Adam tear Fitz's complete arm off, throwing it across the room. The sight shocked and impressed me. I smirked at Adam's hidden strength and left him as I went back to Clare.

I could still hear tearing and clawing but I tuned all that out when I saw Clare still motionless on the ground. She averted her eyes to mine when I bent down next to her. I felt my insides burn and tear as her blue eyes were starting to dull, and her lips were turning white.

She parted her lips and tried to speak but I only shook my head. She was going to die because of me. I clenched my hands in a tight ball and tried to calm the self-hatred fuming through my system. I had to do something. I needed to fix this.

I ripped the sleeve from my arm and brought my wrist to my lips. A large gash was replaced by flesh as I tore through my wrist. Blood was squirting out and I held my wounded wrist to Clare's lips.

"Drink."

Her hardened lips smoothed over the liquid before she started to drink slowly. I didn't feel any pain as her lips viciously drank through the wound. I could feel the blood travel from my body and into hers. The venom was starting to course through her body and she jerked violently. Her head fell to the ground and she reached out her hand for mine. The venom was coursing through her system and I could feel it. Her body was being altered and everything was being destroyed. She squeezed my hand and started to shake. He lips were parted in silent gasps, the pain was becoming too much for her.

Her eyes closed and her whole body went limp. Her heart slowed and finally stopped. Her small hand let go of mine and fell to the ground. I felt the blood starting to pour down my face but I ignored it and went back to Adam.

Fitz held him down, the anger evident on his face. I pushed him off of Adam and enveloped my hand around his neck. I pushed two fingers inside his eyes and clawed. Fitz let out a blood curling scream as I pulled out his eyes. His sockets stared into mine, he couldn't see anything, but he wasn't dead. I grabbed his head and twisted it until it popped off his body. It fell to the ground with a low _thud!_ and I watched as his body crumpled to the ground. He wasn't moving but I still pulled off his other arm. I then tore both of his legs off and threw them across the room.

I looked at his disembodied head, my eyes staring daggers at it. I dug my hands into my pockets and could hear Adam walking over to me.

"Take Clare back to my place."

"Eli-"

"_Now._"

I still stared at the head but I could hear Adam taking Clare and bringing her out of the place. I took one of the empty boxes and placed every single piece of flesh into the box. I carried the box outside and ran to the lake. I held the box over the water but realized that wouldn't work. I went to the nearest gas station. The placed was dark and empty. I broke the glass and picked out the nearest lighter. I ran back to the box and lit it up with the match. The box soon turned to flames and I kicked the ashes into the water.

Fitz was finally gone.

I turned around and started on my way to the apartment, Clare surfacing through my mind the whole time. I knew what this meant. I didn't know how she was going to take it. I have a strong feeling that she is going to hate me. As much as that will pain me, I rather have her hate me then go through more of Fitz's agony.

Its silent when I enter. I walk to the bedroom and see her lying peacefully on the bed. Adam is standing beside the bed, looking down at her. My hands dug holes into my pockets as I my eyes bored into her body.

"When will she wake up?" Adam asked.

"Soon."

I could feel the venom reaching her heart, eating away whats left. Suddenly, her body twitched while her hands clutched the comforter. Then she abruptly went still. Her eyes opened and replacing blue, was black.

* * *

**Sequel? I think so! I hope you guys enjoyed it because this is not the last of it, but I will be finishing my other stories first before I start the sequel. Again thank you for reading my story. Much love.**


End file.
